Las vueltas de la vida
by Dqueen00
Summary: Mi primera publicación, primer Sev/mione. Hermione pasó de ser alumna de Hogwarts a ser una brillante profesora.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, siempre me han gustado las historias Sev/mione y este es el primero que me atrevo a publicar.

¡Espero que os guste!

Antes de nada todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y avisar que incluirá escenas de sexo explícito.

Tras la gran batalla todos los alumnos de último curso tuvieron que repetir ese año. 7º curso era el más importante de todos, dependiendo de sus notas irían a parar a un sitio u otro, las universidades mágicas impartían todos los años unas jornadas de orientación para ayudarles a decidir sobre su cercano futuro, cosa que por culpa de la guerra no pudieron realizar.

Sin embargo esta historia empieza una vez los chicos terminaron su último curso. Todos tomaron decisiones muy distintas, Harry desde que descubrió la profesión de auror se había preparado con ansia para ello, y debido a su pasado no le fue difícil pasar las pruebas de acceso. Ginny decidió compaginar la carrera de medimago y entrar en un buen equipo de Quidditch. Como ambos estudiaban en Londres Harry y ella vivían felizmente en una bonita casa en Notting hill.

Sin embargo los caminos de Ron y Hermione se separaron. El pelirrojo no había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su hermano Fred, tenía pesadillas continuas y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse una temporada. Cuando su hermano Charlie le ofreció acompañarle a Rumanía para aprender sobre los dragones no se lo pensó dos veces, eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente y además era algo que siempre le había fascinado. Hermione estaba hecha polvo, no concebía una vida sin él a su lado, se alejaba de ella y no podía impedirlo. Intentó por activa y por pasiva continuar la relación a distancia, pero Ron no estaba por lalabor, solo quería desconectar. El día que se iba a Rumanía fue a despedirle.

-Ron, por favor.- Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si no dependiera de ella.- Ve con tu hermano, pero no me dejes, podemos seguir juntos, nos queremos, te quiero como no voy a querer nunca a nadie.

-Hermione, claro que te quiero, muchísimo- tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos con ternura.- pero ahora mismo no estoy preparado para tener una relación. Necesito desconectar de todo un tiempo, porque si no no saldría bien. Te prometo que todo se arreglará, cuando vuelva todo será como antes, pero una temporada de desconexión me vendrá muy bien.

Besó a Hermione en los labios y cogió el tren, dejando a la chica con la mirada perdida, viendo como su amor se escapaba entre sus dedos.

En cuanto a lo que profesionalmente se refiere Hermione aceptó una propuesta que la hizo la profesora McGonagall.

Cierto profesor por fin había conseguido el puesto que llevaba ansiando toda su vida, cambiar las pociones por Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así que una idea de la profesora, debido a la gran destreza de la alumna precisamente en la asignatura que quedaba libre, la ofreció una formación privada con el mejor pocionista del último siglo, Severus Snape. La profesora creía oportuno que, debido a los conocimientos de Hermione 4 años en la universidad serían demasiados para ella, y en un año con la ayuda del profesor ya podría estar impartiendo clases.

Como Hermione siempre había querido enseñar y las pociones era una de sus asignaturas clave, aceptó sin dudarlo, lo que la daba más miedo era tener que aguantar a Snape todos los días…

¡Ya se que es cortito, pero voy a subir ahora mismo otro más que ya tengo escrito!

¿Qué os ha parecido el planteamiento? ¡Dejad reviews! J


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Este capítulo será mas largo que el anterior, espero que os guste J.

Hermione estaba en el andé , como desde hace 7 años, solo que esta vez no iba como alumna, sino como una aprendiz privilegiada. Ese pensamiento y ese momento fue el primero que la hizo feliz desde que Ron se había marchado. Se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

Harry y Ginny fueron a depedirla como buenos amigos que eran. No había dos personas que la hubieran prestado más atención durante estos malos días.

-No te preocupes Herms, Ron solo tiene que relfexionar, ya verás que cuando vuelva en vacaciones todo se arregla. Él te quiere con toda su alma, se le nota.- Su amigo nunca la mentiría, la dio un fuerte abrazo y dejó que Ginny se despidiera de ella.

-Hermione- la dio un efusivo abrazo.- Ya verás, vas a ser la mejor pocionista del siglo XXI.

Hermione sonrió, no podía haber unos amigos mejores.

-Prometedme que intentaréis venir a ver a Hogwarts.- dijo poniendo pucheros.

-Prometido.- dijo Ginny.

-Y tú- empezó Harry- prométenos que vendrás a pasar la navidad a la madriguera. – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, llevaba un mes insistiéndola con eso.- Sabemos que tus padres se van a Atlanta y que tu no quieres.

-Bueno, depende de cómo anden las cosas, prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en estar bien, y si me siento con fuerzas iré.

-Entonces estoy segura de que vendrás- dijo la pelirroja- Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida.

El tren pitó y Hermione terminó de despedirse de sus amigos, estaban en pleno abrazo cuando una familiar y profunda voz sonó detrás de sus espaldas.

-Vaya vaya Potter… Ya veo que voy a tener que verle la cara incluso después de haber terminado sus estudios en… el colegio.- Esa forma de arrastrar las palabras era inconfundible.

-Parece que sí profesor Snape.- Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano.- Nosotros nos vamos. Cuídate mucho Hermione, adiós profesor.

Snape contestó con un gruñido.

-Granger, McGonagall la está esperando en el vagón 3 – acto seguido se fue ondeando su larga capa.

"parece que por mucho que se haya descubierto toda la verdad y él se haya convertido en un héroe su humor no ha cambiado"-pensó Hermione- "Vaya curso me espera…"

Entró en el tren y recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Harry y Ron, mientras buscaba el sapo de Neville, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Todo lo que han vivido juntos...

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿ No me oye? – la voz de la profesora retumbó en la cabeza de Hermione, que sin darse cuenta había aparecido en el vagón 3.

-¡Profesora! Si, perdone, estaba recordando… unas cosas.

McGonagall la dirigió a un compartimento privado.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, un té?

-No, gracias profesora.

-Bien, entonces voy a explicarla en que consistirá su formación y todo lo que le concierne respecto a su alojamiento, lo primero ¿tienes ganas de empezar?-Minerva la dirigió una sonrisa.

-Muchísimas profesora- Hermione no mentía y eso se podía notar en su mirada.

-Me alegro. Como bien sabes estás aquí debido a que eres la alumna más brillante que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde hace muchos años. Hemos notado su gran habilidad para las pociones, por lo que creemos innecesario que gaste 4 años repasando cosas que ya sabe. Por todo esto hable con el profesor Snape y llegamos a la conclusión que con la formación de un año sería más que suficiente para que empiece a impartir clases. Durante este año hemos adecuado los horarios para que por las mañanas acompañe y ayude con las clases de pociones al profesor y dos días a la semana recibirá formación teórica. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Totalmente.- A Hermione la parecería perfecto, cuanta más práctica mejor.

-Además tendrá que acompañar a Severus cuando tenga que ir a por material para las clases. – Ella asintió sin muchas ganas, Snape fuera del colegio…- Bien, te hemos asignado una habitación con un estudio a parte como el de todos los profesores, podemos ubicarlo en las mazmorras para que esté mas cerca de todo lo que necesites o en una de las torres.

-La torre, porfavor.-McGonagall rió.

-Ya lo suponía.

Solo de pensar que tenía que vivir en la oscuridad la producía escalofríos.

-Bueno por último, normas básicas, ronda nocturna cuando corresponda, en este caso usted la hará con el profesor Snape y en viernes para que al día siguiente puedan descansar, porque van a tener más trabajo del normal. La vigilancia del comedor también se hará por turnos. Y por el momento creo que nada más… Bueno, algo básico que se dice siempre pero no creo que sea necesario, ningún alumno podrá recibir un trato especial y las relaciones con cualquier persona del colegio están totalmente prohibidas.

"Estoy yo como para tener una relación con nadie"- pensó Hermione.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-No, todo correcto.- le dirigió una sonrisa a la profesora.

-Estoy segura de que va a hacer un gran trabajo señorita Granger. Me alegro muchísimo de poder contar con usted para formar parte de nuestra institución.

-Yo también, tengo muchas ganas de empezar y aprender todo lo que pueda.

El resto del trayecto fueron charlando animadamente. Otros profesores se acercaron para darla la bienvenida y se sintió muy arropada.

Ese año, como ya no había peligro se habían programado muchas salidas a Hosmeade y a muchos otros sitios, iba a ser un año divertido… aun no sabía cuanto…

Pliiis dejad reviews! Espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3: Adaptándose

Capitulo 3

Holaaa, ¡espero que os esté gustando mi historia, reconozco que de momento está un poco flojita, pero en el capítulo que viene empezará la acción!

Lisicarmela: Muchas gracias por dejarme review ^^. Sé que deberían estar permitidas, son mayores de edad, pero aun así dentro de una institución no esta bien visto que dos compañeros de trabajo tengan una relación. Además he decidido que sea una norma para poner aún más complicaciones a nuestra pareja preferida J

Hermione acababa de entrar en su habitación. Era enorme, mucho más grande que la que tenía el año pasado cuando era prefecta. La profesora McGonagall además la había decorado con tonos rojos y dorador, como buena Gryffindor que era y vio una nota que la había dejado en el escritorio.

"Para que te sientas como en casa. Espero que estos años sean los mejores de tu vida."

M.M.

Hermione sonrió, era una mujer extraordinaria, valiente y con un gran corazón. Como de costumbre llegaron al colegio por la noche así que bajó a cenar. El comedor estaba lleno de caras nuevas y otras muy conocidas desde otros años.

Sin darse cuenta se sentó en la mesa que acostumbraba cuando estudiaba allí, hasta que se dio cuenta que la gente la miraba raro. Cuando se dio cuenta se puso roja como un tomate y oyó la voz del profesor Snape.

-Granger, sé que como toda mujer la gustaría quedarse en los 18, pero tiene casi 20 años y no creo que sea adecuado que se siente con los alumnos.- Algunos alumnos de la mesa soltaron una risita y Hermione se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo. – Sígame.

Hermione fue detrás del profesor y cuando se iba a sentar entre Snape y McGonagall una mano igual de grande que su cabeza la subió en volandas.

-¡Hermione!¿O debería decir profesora Granger?

-¡Hagrid!- A Hermione no le podía haber hecho más ilusión ese abrazo.-jajaja todavía no soy profesora.

-Pero lo serás, y estoy segura de que la mejor.

-Eres un cielo.- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y fue a sentarse en su sitio.

La profesora McGonagall soltó el discurso de todos los años y el sombrero seleccionador hizo su labor. Aún se acuerda cuando la puso en su amada casa, tenía el pelo alborotado y esos paletos de ardilla…

Después de la ceremonia la profesora anunció las normas y presentó a los profesores para los de primer año.

-Y por último, este año hemos hecho una excepción. Tenemos una alumna que va a formarse aquí con nosotros, ella se encargará de ayudar al profesor Snape con sus clases de pociones mientras aprende el oficio. Les presento a la alumna más aventajada desde los últimos 30 años Hermione Granger.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y varios alumnos de último curso la silbaron alabando su belleza, otros cuchicheaban y las chicas se ponían celosas…Ella roja como un tomate.

-Hormonas con patas-susurro el profesor Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno ya ya, SILENCIO. Ahora, solo me queda decir ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

Y como de costumbre las mesas se llenaron de la comida más rica que jamás habrían probado.

Después de ponerse morados y de mantener una animada charla, menos Snape claro, Hermione subió a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a que hora tenía que bajar al día siguiente pues nola habían dado el horario. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall y al salir se chocó con alguien y cayeron al suelo. Hermione miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de su querido maestro. Taró en reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encima de él.

-¡Oh, lo.. lo siento profesor, yo iba a..- intentó excusarse Hermione mientras ambos se levantaban.

-Su horario.- La extendió un papel escrito en tinta verde.-No tolero retrasos, aún no es profesora y puede ser sancionada.

Y si decir más se fue dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

"Como todos los días sean asi…"

Por primera vez desde que cortó con Ron, pudo dormir una noche entera sin despertarse, el día anterior, los nervios y las ganas la habían dejado exahusta.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar, los alumnos de primero corrían por los pasillos, entusiasmados por empezar su primera clase, el comedor era un bullicio constante, a Hermione la encantaba ver todas esas caras felices, al profesor Snape no tanto a juzgar por su cara…

-Buenos días – dijo Hermione en un intento de ser amable.

-Buenos días.

Un silencio incómodo reinó la mesa de profesores en la que solo estaban Snape, ella y el profesor Fitwick que se sentaba en el otro extremo y la saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-Profesor yo.. quería pedirle disculpas por el golpe de…

-Granger, debe saber que me gusta desayunar en silencio, por algo me levanto antes de lo normal.- y sin decir nada más se levantó y se fue, dejando a Hermione otra vez con la palabra en la boca. La chica se sintió apenada, ahora mismo no tenía ninguna gana de empezar su formación con él. Al rato aparecieron Hagrid y la McGonagall y ella se animó bastante.

A primera hora tenía su primera clase con los alumnos de primero. Durante esa clase pudo observar que el profesor Snape hacía siempre las mismas preguntas todos los años para primero. "¿Qué es un bezoar?" blablabla.

Algunos alumnos tenían cara de asustados por culpa de su profesor, otros estaban entusiasmados mientras veían como cambiaba el color de la poción que estaba preparando Snape. La verdad es que en el fondo daba gusto verle trabajar, pensaba Hermione mientras picaba unas alas de murciélago secas, era un maestro en todos los sentidos y por mucho que él lo negara estaba claro que lo hacía con gusto. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de que la estaba hablando.

-¡GRANGER!- Hermione se sobresaltó y miró a Snape.- ¿Ha terminado de picar las alas?- Ella llevo la tabla al frente para que sus alumnos lo observaran.

-Bien, en las pociones es muy importante cortar de manera adecuada los ingredientes, observen la forma adecuada de picar las alas de murciélago, imprescindible para la poción revitalizadora. Cuanto mejor picadas estén un color más brillante tendrá el vapor de la poción.

Un humo rojo escarlata muy intenso brotó del caldero y muchos "ohhh" salieron de la boca de los alumnos.

-Esta es una forma correcta de picar las alas de murciélago. Señorita Granger explíque a la clase como lo ha hecho.

A Hermione la pilló por sorpresa sin embargo supo desenvolverse con mucha facilidad, cosa que sorprendió al maestro, que recordaba el primer día que dio clase ayudando a Slughorn, mucho menos fluido que ella. Eso sí, no sería el quien se lo hiciese saber.

Al rato Snape interrumpió a su alumna

-Bien Granger, creo que ya es suficiente, no hay que dar una masterclass para aprender a cortar un ingrediente.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Menudo año la esperaba...

Reviews Pliiiiiis


	4. Chapter 4: Primer contacto

Capítulo 4

¡Ayy que ilusión me hacen vuestros comentarios! Me alegro mucho de que os estén gustando… en este capítulo prometo meter un poquito de acción J

¡Y tranquilas que prometo seguirlo!

Los días pasaban poco a poco y Hermione tenía que reconocer que estaba aprendiendo muchísimo, sin embargo, aunque entendía la forma de ser de su profesor y cada día que pasaba le admiraba más, la hacía sentir un poco incómoda, ya que se dio cuenta de que la gustaría poder hablar con él, y poder aprender de forma más cercana.

Pasaba muchas horas junto a Hagrid, observando las nuevas adquisiciones para su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas… algunas muy peligrosas según la forma de ver de Hermione.

En Octubre se preparó la primera salida a Hosmeade, Hermione estaba entusiasmada, y pensó que iría a visitar a Aberforth, el hermano de su antiguo director, al "cabeza de puerco". No era un sitio precisamente acogedor, pero seguro que le hacía mucha ilusión.

Por el camino fue charlando animadamente con Hagrid y Minerva y fueron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las 3 escobas. Los alumnos reían y enseñaban las cosas maravillosas que habían comprando en Zonko y Hermione por primera vez se sintió realmente muy muy feliz.

-Bueno señorita Granger- le dijo la profesora McGonagall.-¿Qué tal se está sientiendo en el colegio?

-Por favor profesora tutéeme, me siento más cómoda.-Sonrió a la profesora.- Pues la verdad es que estoy encantada, estoy aprendiendo una barbaridad y todos son muy amables conmigo, estoy como en casa.

-Y el profesor Snape, ¿te trata bien?

-Si… a su manera supongo.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, es una persona muy cerrada, mira todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en su vida. Nunca ha mostrado sus sentimientos con gestos ni nada, sin embargo, nos ha demostrado a todos que tiene un gran corazón.

-Si, le admiro muchísimo, aunque reconozco que sería más fácil si fuera un poco más… persona.- Ambas rieron. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había algo misterioso en su profesor que la llamaba mucho la atención. Era normal que tuviera en parte ese carácter tan reservado, la vida le había deparado cosas muy oscuras y difíciles.

"¿Qué pasaría si intentase sacarle todo lo que tiene dentro?" pensaba Hermione mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza "Seguro que no sería muy amable, por cierto ¿ dónde se habrá metido? Le vi camino de Hosmeade pero no a dónde fue…. Bueno, ¿y a mi que me importa?" Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Snape empezaba a pasar mucho tiempo dentro de su cabeza.

Se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió camino de la taberna "Cabeza de puerco". Cuando entró no miro a las 3 únicas personas que estaban en la barra, solo a Aberforth.

-¡Vaya vaya, la gran Hermione Granger!

-¡Aberforth! ¿ que tal estas?

-Pues no me puedo quejar y ¿tu? ¿Que haces por estos lugares?

-Estoy de aprendiz en Hogwarts.

-No esperaba otra cosa de la gran Hermione.

Hermione estuvo un rato charlando con él y cuando se ausentó Aberforth se fijó en las personas que estaban en el bar, entre ellos el profesor Snape.

"Cómo no"pensó "desde luego le pega mucho más este sitio que las 3 escobas."

-Profesor no le había visto.

-Era la intención, si no ¿Qué iba a hacer aquí?

Estaba allí sentado, leyendo con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano. No volvieron a hablar, pero Hermione empezaba a cansarse de sus contestaciones, por mucho que fuera su superior no tenía que tratarla con ese desdén. Sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle nada, se sentía intimidada y… sometida a él, cosa que, sorprendentemente para ella, no la desagradaba del todo.

Esa misma noche Hermione y Snape tenían la primera ronda nocturna.

Hermione se encargó, insconscientemente, de ponerse el pijama más atrevido que tenía, era rosa muy clarito con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes con puntilla, eso sí se puso una bata cortita tranparentosa por encima, no vaya a ser que tuviera frío…

El profesor la dijo que empezarían por las mazmorras así que bajo hasta el despacho de Snape y tocó la puerta. Cuando el profesor abrió, clavo la mirada en ella y la recorrió de arriba abajo, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco incómoda y ¿excitada? -"Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? Excitada solo porque un hombre te mira?espera espera ¿excitada porque Snape te mira? Por favor ¿es que estoy loca?, es viejo, y me trata fatal, lo que me pasa es que estoy un poco necesitada".- Pesnsaba Hermione.

De todas formas los pensamientos del profesor eran bastante parecidos a los de la chica – "Ese pijama no es nada adecuado… pero no seré yo quien se lo diga, al menos me alegrará la vista un rato, siempre que este callada".

Llevaban 15 minutos y ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca todavía. Cuando doblaron la esquina escondidos entre unas columnas encontraron a dos alumnos de 6º, el chico de Ravenclaw y la chica de Slytherin, a punto de pasar a algo más que hacer manitas.

El profesor Snape carraspeó y los dos alumnos intentaron salir corriendo, pero Snape les pillo con un hechizo.

-¿A dónde.. se creen que van? O sea que, no solo les pillo fornicando como animales en un pasillo en plena noche, si no que encima pretenden huir… triple falta grave… Lo más probable es que sean… expulsados unos cuántos días, a ver qué les parecen a sus padres los motivos de la expulsión, sobretodo a los de usted señorita Black.

La chica lloraba desconsolada, incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Mañana les comunicaré la decisión de la directora, ahora… largo de aquí.

Se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Snape y Hermione continuaron su trayectoria.

-Profesor, No les van a expulsar ¿verdad?.

-Granger, si a usted le parece normal andar fornicando por las esquinas y más con esa edad…

Hermione soltó una risita. Snape la miró con odio.

-Profesor, les queda menos de un año para ser mayores de edad, yo creo que es bastante normal que…

-Usted que sabrá.

Por primera vez Hermione le plantó cara.

-Espero tener más reciente haber hecho el amor en los pasillos que usted, profesor.

Snape la miró estupefacto - "¿pero esta niñata que se cree? ¿Qué puede habalr conmigo como si fuera un amigo suyo? ¿de mis relaciones sexuales?, ¿estaba ella queriendo decir que también hacía esas cosas?"- y sin querer se la imaginó pegada a la pared, con ese diminuto pijama… "¿Qué haces viejo verde?"- pensó, y sintió asco de sí mismo.

-Bueno, quizás usted las tiene más recientes Granger, pero dudo mucho que la experiencia sea la misma .- "bien, ahora te picas como un niño pequeño, genial Severus, genial".

-Dejémoslo en que esa persona y yo estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, nadie me ha podido enseñar nada.- "Hermione, pero ¿A él que le importa lo que tu sepas o dejes de saber…?"- De todas formas, dime de que presumes, y te diré de que careces…- Se estaba poniendo chula y no sabía las consecuencias.

Snape se paró y giró hacia Hermione haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, la chica experimentó una mezcla de miedo y excitación muy placentera, su pecho se movía con rapidez por la respiración entrecortada que la provocaba la situación.

-Granger, déjeme que la de un consejo- cerca. Se acercó a su oído y paso el brazo apoyándose en la pared.- No tenga una contestación absolutamente para todo y, no hable de lo que no sabe.- Hermione podía notar la respiración de su profesor en su cuello, y se mordió el labio inferior. Hacía tanto tiempo que no notaba el calor de otra persona de esta forma, de hecho, ni si quiera con Ron se había sentido nunca tan embriagada, la daba la impresión de estar hipnotizada, o ebria, mareada. Podía notar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su profesor. Cuando Snape se apartó la recorrió con la miraba, no pudo evitar reparar en como se marcaban los pezones de la chica a través de la fina tela del pijama, ni en como cruzaba las piernas probablemente porque estaba excitada, ni en como le miraba, ni en como se mordía el labio inferior " Severus contrólate, puedes controlarte"- se dijo para sus adentros, y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y continuó con la ronda.

-Granger, váyase a descansar, yo continuaré la ronda.


	5. Chapter 5: Malas caras

Hola! Ya vuelvo a actualizar, para que veáis que no me demoro mucho! No prometo escribir cada día, pero lo intentaré eso seguro :)

Bueno, aquí os dejo con otro capitulillo, ¿qué pasará esta vez con nuestro atractivo profesor?.

Por cierto, perdonad que en los anteriores capítulos no hubiese separación entre el capítulo y lo que escribo aquí dirigiéndome a vosotros, soy nueva, y pensé que haciendo una raya de guiones separaría pero no me lo copia del Word a aquí.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Snape terminó la ronda nocturna más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, no tenía sueño y probablemente se tiraría unas cuántas horas antes de poder dormir, y después de lo que había pasado con más razón.

Entró a su habitación y encendió la chimenea "no se como esa condenada de Granger no tenía frío con ese minúsculo pijama... Severus, estás pensando en ella otra vez."-Le advirtió su conciencia.-"Eso es porque no me la despego ni con agua hirviendo, está todo el día revoloteando a mi alrededor, con las clases por el día, la formación algunas tardes, ni si quiera puedo tomarme un whiskey tranquilo mientras todos revolotean en"las tres escobas". Se consoló como buenamente pudo y se tomó esa copa que no pudo "disfrutar" en soledad aquella tarde, intentó concentrarse en un libro, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pero nada, la imagen no se iba de su mente...

" Es normal, entre la guerra, el hospital y su reclutamiento en el colegio llevo mucho tiempo sin... y bueno, ella no deja de ser una mujer guapa por muy insoportable que sea... Por favor Severus contrólate, podría ser tu hija"- Las sábanas le sobraban en la cama, y algo empezaba a tener vida propia...-"quizás si... me las arreglará por mi mismo... aliviará la situac... joder pero que estoy pensando, de verdad". Se levantó como un resorte y fue directo a la ducha y desde luego no esperó a que el agua saliese caliente.

Por la mañana no bajó a desayunar temprano, porque apenas pudo pegar ojo por la noche, tenía un careto que ni drácula en sus peores momentos... Snape maldijo de forma inaudible al ver que por lo visto a Hermione también se le habían pegado las sábanas, pues estaba ahí sentada junto a la profesora McGonagall que ya se marchaba.

-Buenos días profesor, aunque parece que le haya pasado una apisonadora por encima.- dijo la señora.-¿Se encuentra bien?

"Ni que usted fuera Miss universo"- Se dijo para sus adentros.

- He tenido... una mala noche, eso es todo.

-¿Otra vez las pesadillas?.- preguntó apenada.

"Maldita vieja, tenía que decirlo delante de Granger, ahora vendrá a preguntarme la metomeentodo, ojalá hubieran sido las pesadillas"

-No, Minerva no. Eso cesó hace mucho tiempo ya. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría desayunar en silencio.- le dirigió una mirada de odio y se sentó en la mesa con cara de malas pulgas.

La verdad es que Hermione tampoco estaba en sus mejores días, aunque nada comparado con Snape, ella por lo menos parecía que tenía sangre en el cuerpo.

Hermione le observó de reojo durante un rato. Se sirvió algo así como un litro de café solo para despertarse, he hizo traerle a los elfos un termo para llevárselo a clase. Nunca había visto a su profesor llegar a esas horas a desayunar, de hecho normalmente cuando ella llegaba el estaba por marcharse.

Snape se estaba desesperando, no tenía un día precisamente bueno como para tener a esa pesada observándolo todo el santo rato.

-Granger, ¿se puede saber que demonios está mirando?

-Nada profesor, parece como si...

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que nadie puede tener una mala noche? A decir verdad por su cara tampoco parece que haya dormido plácidamente. - puñalada por la espalda, sonrió maliciosamente y bebió un sorbo de su café.

Era verdad, Hermione tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y un principio de ojeras debajo de sus ojos. La razón, la misma que la de su profesor, toda la noche estuvo pensando en la respiración de Snape en su cuello, el consejo amenazante que la dio con esa voz profunda y lenta, siseante. Se la puso la carne de gallina, pero ella nunca admitiría que ese viejo murciélago le había quitado el sueño, eso sí tenía mucha curiosidad por saber porque no había pegado ojo.

- Y ¿porqué no ha podido dormir profesor?- preguntó

- ¿Y a usted que demonios la importa?- "Esta muchacha va a sacarme de mis casillas algún día".

- Solo me preocupo por su salud, parece enfermo.

- Yo pareceré enfermo, usted lo está, debe haber perdido la memoria porque si no recuerdo mal le dije que me gusta desayunar en silencio.

"Buena réplica"- pensó la chica, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Hagámos un trato.-dijo. Snape la miró como si fuera a fulminarla.- Nos contaremos los dos porque no hemos dormido bien esta noche.

Sonaba muy tentador para el profesor saber porque la chica no había podido dormir, sobretodo porque en el fondo de su... ¿corazón?, no más bien de su entrepierna, esperaba que hubiera sido por el mismo motivo que él, pero el nunca le diría el motivo primero, porque si resultaba que la razón de la chica era otra podría escandalizarse, con razón.

"Pensaría que soy un pervertido, que quiero aprovecharme de ella, de su juventud.. de... pero si ella te lo dice primero podrías tenerla"-Otra vez esa vocecilla desesperante.

-Largate de mi cabeza -sin querer dijo eso en alto.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no insistiré mas...-Hermione empezó a levantarse de la mesa aún alucinada por lo que le había dicho.

- Siéntese, no se lo decía a usted.- La chica lo miró con cara de o_O

"Este hombre cada día que pasa está más zumbado".-pensó. Pero decidió no preguntarle a quién le decía que se largara por miedo a que la respuesta fuera del tipo, a los duendecillos que habitan en mi cabeza... lo que vieras.

-Está bien Granger, ya que usted es una cotilla innata y yo no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, salvo dar clase, preparar pociones para Pomfrey, escucharla todo el día con ese tarareo constante...

-Profesor creo que lo he entendido, es usted un hombre muyyy ocupado. Prosiga que yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien, ya que usted quiere hacer un trato conmigo, yo aceptaré el suyo a cambio de que usted acepte el mío.

"Esto se pone interesante"- la chica le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa, expectante.

- Que usted cuente su razón primero.

"Mierda, jamás haría eso, si la razón de Snape no es la misma que la mía pensaría que soy una depravada, tengo que inventarme algo ya."

- Uhmm... acepto.

"Bien, bien, bien, Severus, te la has llevado a tu terreno, que listo eres machote"

-Allá va... Yo... Esto...- Se puso colorada y Snape empezó a hincharse por dentro como un gallo...- Bueno, me acuerdo mucho de Ron.- fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, se deshinchó como un globito. Hermione obviamente se lo inventó, llevaba mucho tiempo sin llorar por Ron, aunque le siguiese queriendo. Además por mucho que intentó disimularlo a Hermione le dio la impresión de que podía haber un mínimo rastro de decepción en su cara.

" No Hermione, te lo estás inventando, incluso si se hubiera sentido decepcionado, después de pasar tantos años fingiendo ser mortífago ¿crees que se le notaría la decepción por un simple calentón? Venga deja de soñar bonita".

-Así que Weasley, sinceramente, la creía más inteligente.- Cogió el termo dispuesto a salir del comedor.

-¡Espere! Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora le toca a usted.

Snape la miró con esos profundos ojos negros hipnóticos como los de una serpiente y acercó un poco su cara a la de la chica, que le mantuvo la mirada como una buena leona.

-Creo que en ningún momento acordamos que tuviera que ser ahora, se lo diré cuando lo crea conveniente.

A Hermione la respuesta le cayó como un chorro de agua helada. Tenía razón, no estaba faltando a su palabra...

* * *

¿Qué os parece? Os gustó? Me encanta la relación que tienen estos dos orgullosos.

Reviews a mi porfavor!


	6. Chapter 6: Lecciones

Hola chicos! Estoy muy contenta con vuestros comentarios! Me alegro de que os este gustando, y os pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero no he tenido nada de tiempo…

Este es el primer capítulo que contiene sexo explícito y os aviso que a algunos igual os parece un poco violento.

Espero de verdad que os esté entreteniendo la historia, acepto todo tipo de críticas ;)

* * *

Hermione Granger se había quedad planchada al oír la contestación de su profesor, es cierto que no habían quedado en qué momento contar los motivos de su noche en vela, pero era un poco de lógica ¿no?  
"Aunque si se trata de Snape mejor pensar con artimañas que con lógica"-decidió la joven bruja.-"¿Quiere juego sucio? Pues lo tendrá, aun no se como ni cuando, pero lo tendrá"... Ahora por culpa de ese murciélago Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en una mala copia de Vitto Corleone.  
Snape, a pesar de su agotamiento se sentía muy satisfecho por haber engañado a Hermione (muy bien Severus, has engañado a una chica de 20 años...) pero no se sentía nada satisfecho con el motivo de esta.  
"¿Weasley, de verdad? no me entra en la cabeza, es torpe y vago, y además tiene ese pelo color zanahoria, seguro que cuando están al sol ella tiene que llevar gafas para no quedarse ciega..." pensaba mientras elaboraba curas para Pomfrey.-"oye me estas volviendo loco-pepito grillo vuelve a la carga-"¿pero no decias que te daba igual? Eres un viejo canalla ehh?"- Puso los ojos en blanco..  
Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se le fue la mano con el veneno de serpiente y eso empezó a echar humo que daba gusto.  
Hermione, que "casualmente" pasaba por allí ( iba a ver si se lo encontraba para darle el coñazo y que le contara que era aquello que le quitaba el sueño) cuando oyó los juramentos de su profesor.  
-¡Maldita sea! Esto no va a acabar hasta que me mate, es más peligroso que cuando estaba con el estúpido Voldemort, primero me quita el sueño y al final acabará siendo la vida... ¡Estúpida! Dios Granger ¡TE ODIO! TE ODIO MÁS QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAYA ODIADO EN MI VIDA!- Por supuesto que no la odiaba, era una forma de hablar, pero la echaba la culpa de todo lo que hacía mal por tenerla todo el día en su cabeza, no dormia, no podía preparan una poción que hasta Longbotton dominaba.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione como un incesante eco. Así que era eso, ella era el motivo por el que no había dormido, ella... pero por las cosas que estaba diciendo no podía ser por nada bueno.

Se sintió un poco disgustada y la vez furiosa, ¿por qué demonios la odiaba? Ella nunca jamás en la vida había hecho nada para que la tuviera tanto asco. Así que quería que lo dejara en paz, pues bien, deseo concedido, iba a saber lo que realmente es que una persona ignore su presencia, salvo en las clases, no podía arriesgar su futuro.

Al día siguiente Hermione coincidió con Snape en la mesa de profesores y no le dio ni los buenos días. Snape sonrió para sus adentros pensando en que porfin había aprendido a no molestarlo en sus preciadas mañanas. La observó por un momento tenía los labios apretados, parecía enfadada.  
"¿La habrá molestado el pelirrojo lerdo? Pero bueno a tí que más te da, esta calladita que es lo que querías"- pensó.

Durante toda la mañana no volvieron a cruzarse hasta la última clase antes del almuerzo que era la que impartían juntos. Él la pidió que cortara una serie de ingredientes y supervisara una por una las pociones que iban haciendo los alumnos mientras el corregía una serie de trabajos kilométricos, la especialidad de Snape.  
Sin saber porqué le costó concentrarse en su trabajo, había algo que faltaba ahí, pero precisamente lo que faltaba era aquello de lo que tanto se quejaba, esa manía que tenía Granger de tararear estúpidas canciones mientras cortaba ingredientes, precisamente eso...  
"Estás empezando a delirar Snape, bipolaridad, ahora si, ahora no, ahora si, ahora no..."  
Terminó Hermione de cortar los ingredientes y pasó a revisar los calderos tal y como le dijo. Iba pasando poco a poco por cada alumno, respondiendo alguna duda, Snape sin darse cuenta echaba miradas furtivas a su alumna.

Todo iba bien hasta que se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y la corbata por el calor que desprendían los calderos. Pudo ver como una perla de sudor se colaba por el escote de su camisa, entre esos dos pechos grandes y llenos que vio por primera vez aquella noche de ronda. Intentó evitar mirarla, lo intentó por todos los medios, pero sus ojos se movían por cuenta propia.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora el que empezaba a sudar era él, y eso que estaba bien lejos de los calderos… Cómo aquella noche, su miembro empezó a crecer dentro de su ropa interior sin poder impedirlo, tenía que detener esa situación de alguna forma, y no se le ocurrió más que llamar su atención.

-¡GRANGER!- La chica, que estaba explicándole a un alumno las cantidades adecuadas de sándalo, se giró sobresaltada por el grito de su profesor. Le echó una mirada que hubiera congelado el mismo infierno y la hizo un gesto para que se aproximara hasta él- No se muevan de sus asientos y sigan haciendo la poción- Les dijo a sus alumnos mientras Hermione se acercaba a él, que se había apartado a una zona dónde los alumnos no podían oírles y a penas calma.

- Dígame profesor.- dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- Solo quería comunicarla que, por mucho calor que haga en este aula, los profesores tienen unas formas que guardar, no puede desabrocharse la corbata, da mala imagen.- Se lo dijo bajito y nadie se percató de ello, sin embargo Hermione le miró aún con mas frialdad.

"¿Pero que se ha pensado el murciélago este, que tengo que aguantar oleadas de calor por su culpa? Bueno, igual es su tortura hacia mi, como me odia tanto…"- sus pensamientos se interrumpieron y la cara de Hermione cambió a una sonrisa un tanto peculiar cuando se fijó involuntariamente en el tamaño de la entrepierna de su profesor… la verdad es que era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta estando tan cerca.- "Igual no me odia tanto…"

- Debe entender que está más acostumbrado que yo a estar sobre los calderos. Si quiere que "guarde las formas" hágame el favor de dejarme convocar un hechizo de frío, porque, para los que tenemos sangre en las venas, esto es un infierno.

"Creeme tengo sangre en las venas, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo está concentrada en las de un mismo sitio…"- Pensó su profesor.

-Granger, convoque lo que la de la gana pero debe estar completamente uniformada para impartir clases.- Era mentira, ahí cada uno iba como le daba la gana, pero si todos los días empezaba a desabrocharse botones a Snape le iba a dar un pasmo, o un tirón de tanto girar la cabeza…

- Entonces, profesor.- hizo énfasis en esa palabra.- Lo que quiere es que me abroche estos dos botones- dijo pasando un dedo por ellos, y que me ponga la corbata ¿verdad?.- Le miraba a los ojos, con picardía, con ¿deseo?.

Snape no podía creer lo que le parecía que estaba pasando, ¿Hermione Granger estaba intentando calentarle?. Esperaba que no porque su cuerpo empezaba a no hacer caso a nada de lo que le parecía lógico y normal.

-Efectivamente Granger, ahora si no le importa tenemos cosas que hacer. – Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo paró.

- Profesor, tengo un problema. Puedo parecer idiota pero… no se hacer el nudo de la corbata, ¿podría usted ayudarme?. Me gustaría poder aprender, siempre he usado la magia pero…

Snape se quedó parado en el sitio, era una estupidez teniendo la magia y ella lo sabía, así que lo único que quería era molestarlo.

"Ella quiere provocarte, ¿Por qué no te dejas?. Átale la corbata idiota, seguro que rozas sin querer alguno de esos dos pechos que tanto te han llamado la atención…. Ni hablar, no, no puedo, es mi alumna… Aunque realmente solo me está pidiendo que le abroche una corbata… No Severus, no, se empieza por ahí y se acaba follando por los rincones… Cómo si ella fuese a querer, solo se está riendo de mi.

Agarró a la chica del brazo, de forma no muy delicada, y la arrastró entre las altas estanterías del aula, dónde estaban fuera de todo campo de visión de los alumnos. Cuando llegarón la chica se soltó de él con un gesto de disgusto y se apoyó en una estantería con los brazos cruzados.

-Mire Granger, empiezo a estar un poco harto de sus juegos. No se que pretende, pero tenga claro que mi paciencia tiene un límite. No empiece nada que no pueda acabar.

"Este es el momento Hermione, sigue provocando que lo tienes cerca…"

-Pero Profesor, si yo lo único que quiero es que me haga el nudo de la corbata, y más ahora que no tengo la varita aquí… Enséñeme por favor.- dijo acercándole los extremos de la corbata. La respiración de Hermione era agitada como el día de la ronda.

-Está bien, ¿quiere que la enseñe?,- agarró a Hermione y la puso de espaldas a él. El cuerpo de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de la estantería, su pecho casi podía rozarla y la inminente erección de Snape empezaba a clavarse en su culo.

Cogió los dos extremos de la corbata de la chica y los puso de forma que pareciese que es ella la que está haciéndose el nudo.

-Atienda bien porque solo se lo voy a explicar una vez.- Hizo el nudo explicándola paso a paso como había que hacerlo y cuando terminó le deshizo de nuevo.

-Eh! ¿Por qué lo ha deshecho?.- Se iba a girar pero Snape no la dejó.

-Ahora Granger, quiero que lo haga usted.- dijo susurrándola al oído- Si no, no aprenderá nunca, pero con lo lista que es no creo que tenga ningún problema. Eso sí, no se irá de aquí hasta que le salga bien, espero que haya prestado atención.

"Pues no, claro que no he prestado atención, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrada en sentir como prácticamente me taladraba la nalga derecha".

Hermione cogió los dos extremos de la corbata e intentó comenzar, sin embargo una de las manos de su profesor estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa y la otra se abría paso por debajo de su falda. No era nada delicado, es más,era bastante brusco, pero estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía.

"Muy bien Snape, esto es lo que quería"- Hermione soltó los dos extremos de la corbata y se dejó llevar por las grandes y maravillosas manos de su profesor, que pararon según soltó la corbata.-"Pero que hace ahora…"

Hermione gimió con disgusto y restregó su trasero contra el profesor.

-Ohh no Granger no. No haré nada a no ser que usted intente hacer el nudo correctamente, para eso estamos aquí, para aprender ¿verdad?.

"Maldito viejo, al final estas haciendo todo lo que dijiste que no ibas a hacer"- Se dijo a sí mismo, estaba pensando en retirarse cuando miró hacia abajo y vio los dos senos de la chica, con un sujetador transparente de tela, que dejaban ver los pezones tan duros que no pudo resistirse a pellizcarlos, produciendo en Hermione un grito ahogado.

La chica intentaba concentrarse en hacer el nudo, pues era la condición para que su profesor siguiera dándola placer.

Una de las manos de Snape levantó la falda de su alumna dejando al descubierto dos torneadas nalgas cubiertas por un culote a juego con el sujetador. El profesor bajó las bragas de su alumna y sin ningún tipo de decoro introdujo un dedo en el sexo de la chica.

"Mira como la pones Snape, esta empapada, ese gemido es por ti, todo es por ti."

La mente del profesor trabajaba a 100 por hora mientras su dedo pulgar empezaba a rondar la zona prohibida de la chica, quien se esmeraba en no soltar la corbata. Ella cada vez estaba más inclinada, prácticamente con el culo en pompa mientras se rozaba fuertemente contra su profesor que parecía que iba a explotar. Ella intentó incorporarse pero Snape no la dejó, estaba claro lo que le gustaba, tener el control, tenerla sometida, y no era precisamente delicado para conseguirlo. A Hermione el verse tan vulnerable la ponía más caliente y la fuerza y dureza de su profesor aún más.

Cuando Snape no puedo aguantar más se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones negros y agarrando a Hermione de la cintura la penetró sin piedad, tapándola la boca para ahogar el grito de la chica ya que, por muy escondidos que estuvieran y muchas ordenes que dio a sus alumnos para que no se movieran, nunca se sabía…

-Granger… termine… una jodida vez… de atarse la… corbata.- La respiración de Snape se cortaba cada vez que la embestía con fuerza.

Hermione en ese momento no sabe como lo hizo pero la ató medianamente bien.

-Ya… ya está…- a Hermione se le saltaban las lágrimas del esfuerzo y del placer que estaba sintiendo, ni por un momento estando con Ron se le pasó por la cabeza que se podía sentir tanto…

Snape le dio la vuelta bruscamente y observó la corbata de la chica, la cogió del pelo con la mano izquierda y subió sus pierna con la mano derecha hasta tenerla rodeando su cintura con ellas.

-¿A usted le parece que esta mierda está bien hecha?- tiró de su pelo y la penetró con fuerza. – Conteste Granger.- Embestida.

-No profesor…- sin dejar de penetrarla desató el sujetador y succionó y mordió los pezones de la chica llevándola hasta el clímax más grande que nunca había sentido.

En cuanto Hermione terminó de contraerse por las oleadas de placer la soltó y la obligó a agacharse frente a él.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo sin soltarla el pelo. Hermione sin dudarlo agarró el miembro de su profesor con ambas manos y recorrió su longitud con la lengua.

-Dejese de cursiladas y métaselo entero, quiero follarte la boca Granger.

Eso no entendía porque pero la puso aún más caliente e hizo lo que el la había pedido. Notaba como su polla entraba y salía de su boca y el cuero cabelludo empezaba a picarla de los tirones pero el placer que acababa de sentir no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Cuando Snape sintió que iba a terminar sacó el miembro de la boca de la chica y se masturbó hasta correrse encima de sus senos con un gemido ronco y sexual que ella no olvidaría jamás. Acercó su cara a la suya y habló de forma amenazante.

-Granger, ese nudo de corbata es como mucho un cinco pelado, utilice la magia y si no quiere notas tan bajas preste más atención, si no ya sabe a lo que se atiene…

La soltó el pelo y la observó desde arriba, con la camisa abierta, despeinada, tan vulnerable.

"Jodidamente atractiva " pensó el profesor antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse ondeando su larga capa negra. Lo mismo que pensó ella de él.

* * *

Reviews a mi porfapliiis! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Estrategias

Holaa, actualizo de nuevo por que estoy con bastante insomnio, jajaja a ver que os parece esta nueva idea :)

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que sois los que me animais a seguir con esta locura!

* * *

Hermione se levantó como pudo, pues aún le temblaban las piernas después de su corto pero efusivo encuentro con Snape. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cogió un libro de la estantería, se limpió y arregló el pelo y la ropa como pudo y salió al aula. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, terminando de corregir los kilométricos trabajos, y nadie parecía haberse enterado de nada. Observó a los alumnos, algunos asustados y desesperados porque las pociones no adquirían el color que deberían, otros contentos porque parecía perfecta...

Snape ni la miró realmente parecía que no hubiese pasado nada, sin embargo no paraba de darle vueltas a todo.

"¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo así? es muy poco profesional, además... joder, la sacas como 20 años... No puede volver a ocurrir, por maravilloso que haya sido, lo estrecha que estaba, esas tetas maravillosas, pero no puede ser, joder no está bien"

El timbre marcó el final de la clase y todos procedieron a meter la muestra en los botes.

-Dejad los frascos encima de mi mesa ahora.- Snape estaba tranquilo y sereno, mientras que Hermione a penas podía tenerse en pie.

"¿Debería hablar con él?"- La alumna debatía en su interior sobre como actuar después de lo que había pasado. Dejarlo pasar o hablar de ello...-"Me muero de verguenza si tengo que hablar cara a cara con él, ha sido todo tan repentino... Dios me siento tan mal, ¿Cómo hemos podido hacer algo asi? Si, hablaré con él para que esto no se repita... o para que se repita muchas más veces" Cuando salieron todos los alumnos ella se acercó a su mesa.

-Profesor...- él ni si quiera levantó la cabeza.

-uhm.

-Yo... bueno, quería... esto no debería habero ocurrido...- dijo mirando al suelo.- pero...

Snape subió la mirada e inrrumpió a Hermione.

-No se de qué me está hablando, Granger. Ahora, por favor, abandone el aula, tengo cosas que hacer.

"No puedo actuar de otra manera, esto no debe repetirse nunca más, por mucho que me cueste".

Ella le observó durante unos segundos, no podía creer lo cínico que estaba siendo.

"¿Asi que esta es tu forma de jugar murciélago? Pues vas a tener dos tazas y media" Hermione entendía que obviamente no quisiera hablar del tema, pero negándola lo que acababa de pasar ni hablar, iba a provocar a su profesor hasta que se volviese loco, a ver si así era capaz de negar nada.

El resto del día transcurrió en la más completa calma y Hermione se durmió pensando en su dulce venganza...

Por la mañana se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar a la misma hora que bajaba su querido profesor.

-Buenos días- Hermione se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días Granger.

No se dijeron más en todo el desayuno y cuando Hermione se marchaba él no pudo quitar la mirada del trasero de su alumna recorriendo el pasillo...

Era sábado así que había excursión a Hosmeade, a la que por obligación tenían que ir, pues eran los encargados de echar un vistazo a los alumnos más jóvenes, junto con McGonnagall.

Esta vez a Snape no le quedó más remedio que entrar a las 3 escobas pues eran muy pocos profesores y casi todos los alumnos estaban allí. Minerva fue a pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla y un whiskey para Snape. Estaban sentados en frente en la mesa, era un banco redondo de media circunferencia que rodeaba la mesa.

-Así que whiskey de fuego... tenga cuidado, no le encienda más de la cuenta y se le olviden las cosas que va haciendo por ahí profesor.- le miró directamente a los ojos.

-No se de qué habla, señorita Granger.- su mirada era fría como el hielo, sin embargo a Hermione le causaba el efecto contrario.

-No se preocupe, ya me encargaré yo de que refresque la memoria.

Snape no se podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de los labios del ratón de biblioteca Granger.

"Así que le va la marcha... ¡No Snape no! No pienses en eso, porque así empezaste la otra vez, tienes que aguantar, no te queda mas remedio."

La profesora McGonnagall llevó las bebidas a la mesa y Hermione se puso más cerca de Snape para dejarla hueco.

-Bueno Hermione, y cuéntame, ¿qué tal las clases con este viejo murciélago gruñon?.- Severus la dedicó una mirada de las suyas. - Venga Severus es broma, ¿No puedes tener ni un poco de humor?.

-Pues la verdad profesora es que al principio era un poco aburrido, la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabía y el profesor no estaba muy... receptivo. Sin embargo la última clase me pareció bastante entretenida, me parece excitante- hizo énfasis en esa palabra- aprender cosas nuevas de un maestro tan bueno cómo él.- A Snape le cambió la cara, desde luego McGonnagall no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero él si. Y que realmente pensase todo aquello de su encuentro no le ponía las cosas nada fáciles.

-Severus es un gran maestro si, sin embargo tendría que abrirse un poco más con sus alumnos, no será porque no se lo he dicho yo por activa y por pasiva...

-Bueno, en mi opinión el profesor Snape sabe como dar... caña a sus alumnos. Quiero decir, es estricto y... duro, pero sabe lo que se hace. Así es como aprendí yo tan bien.

Snape se estaba poniéndo malo ahí sentado, las cosas con el doble sentido que estaba soltando Hermione por su gran boca estaban haciéndo el mismo efecto que su escote en clase. Se bebió el whiskey de un trago y se puso de pie.

-Iré a echar un vistazo a Zonko, me pareció oir a unos alumnos de cuarto que iban a comprar unos... petardos.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente porque se iba su profesor.

Fue entonces cuando la profesora Sprout se acercó a saludarlas y se sentó con ellas.

-Hermione, si quieres tu puedes ir a dar una vuelta también parece que esto se ha despejado bastante, además ya está ella para acompañarme.- Minerva la dirigió una cálida sonrisa y la chica apreció una buena oportunidad de encontrarse con su profesor.

-Esta bien profesora, que pasen una buena tarde.

Ella salió por la puerta de las tres escobas y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, decidió acercarse a observar la casa de los gritos, siempre tan lúgubre y oscura. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando alguién la empujó a su interior.

Dio un grito y cuando se giró vio a su profesor delante de ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira, Granger. Le voy a decir únicamente una cosa, no quiero que se acerque a mi, salvo para lo que sea estrictamente necesario. Tenga claro que si por mí fuera no seguiría impartiendo clases con usted.- Iba a marcharse cuando Hermione dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Cobarde.- estaba ahí mirándole, en sus ojos podía verse el deseo que emanaba, las ganas que tenía de que se repitiese lo del día anterior.

-No se atreva a llamarme cobarde, estúpida. No sabe dónde se está metiendo, las cosas no son tán fáciles como usted cree.

Hermione se empezó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente sin apartar la mirada de su profesor, se sentó en la mesa más cercana que había y siguió brindándole aquel maravilloso espectáculo.

Snape se acercó a ella para intentar que se tapase y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-No se a qué estas jugando Granger vístete y sal de aquí ahora.

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró una frase que encedió todavía más a su maestro.

-Profesor, no tiene porqué tocarme, solo míreme, eso no es ilegal ¿verdad?- Lamió con la punta de la lengua su oreja y él se apartó un poco.

"Bueno, en parte tiene razón ¿no? Si no hay contacto sexual... " Sabía que era una excusa estúpida, pero como negarse a tal espectáculo.

Hermione se había quedado en sujetador, y una de sus manos se metía lentamente por la cinturilla de la falda, no apartó la mirada hasta que tocó su hinchado clítoris que la hizo estremecerse y soltar un pequeño suspiro. La otra mano había empezado a rozar uno de sus perfectos pezones. Snape tuvo que reprimirse para no tirarse encima de ella y morderlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en el gran bulto que había en los pantalones de su profesor y se mordió el labio.

-Profesor, ¿porqué no hace lo mismo que yo? Quiero que se masturbe mientras me mira, si no va a reventar los pantalones.

Snape había creado un monstruo, nunca pensó que esa sabelotodo sería capa de hacer nada parecido a esto. Dudó si hacerlo o no, pero no pudo resistirse cuando su alumna se tumbó en la mesa y vio sus mojadas bragas, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberó su erección.

-Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo, y no nos estamos tocando, ni si quiera nos rozamos. Disfrute profesor.- Cada vez que ella le llamaba profesor se acercaba un paso más al pecado.- Imagine que me esta follando, cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera.

Él empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, mientras la observaba, estaba situado entre sus piernas pero a una distancia prudencial, como ella dijo, ni si quiera se rozaban.

Hermione aún se excitó más al ver como estaba por ella, como le había puesto en un momento. metió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masturbarse lenta y tortuosamente. Snape podía ver como sus bragas, esta vez blancas se iban mojando cada vez más, creyó que iba a morir cuando la vio mojarse un dedo con un poco de saliva e introducirlo en su interior, encorvando la espalda.

Snape empezó a mover la mano con más fuerza igual que Hermione cogió más ritmo al oirle. Pequeños gruñidos graves salían de su boca, lo que indicaba que no tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax, lo mismo que Hermione que tenía la respiración entrecortada y gemía suavemente, cosa que le volvía loco y no pudo aguantar más. Cómo la primera vez se corrió encima de ella, solo que esta vez dio de lleno en las bragas de su alumna. Fue lo que la falto a ella para llegar que empezó a retorcerse encima de la mesa y sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos.

ÉL se quedó mirándola hasta que se incorporó con la cara sonrojada por el calor y la vergüenza.

"Hermione, ¿de dónde has sacado el valor para hacer semejante cosa?." pensó ella.

Se acomodó el pelo y la falda y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras.

-Ha sido un placer, profesor.- dijo atándose el último botón de la camisa

Snape la miró todavía impresionado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Probablemente haya sido el momento "en solitario" más placentero de toda su vida... sin el probablemente.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Esto cada vez se vuelve más caliente y la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Reviews a miii!


	8. Chapter 8: Visita inesperada

Bueno chicos! Otro capítulo más, no os podéis quejar tres actualizaciones en menos de 24 horas, y ahora mismo me voy a poner con el siguiente, así que no os haré esperar para saber como acabará todo esto...

¡Muchos besitos!

* * *

Durante todo el domingo Hermione no se movió practicamente de su habitación. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho. Parecía como si él la sacase ese lado salvaje, esa leona que llevaba dentro, y que no pudiera controlarse...

Snape por su lado se reprendía por no tener fuerza de voluntad para mandar a paseo esos encuentros con la castaña. Sabía que por mucho que le hubiese servido de excusa, por mucho que no se tocasen, estaba mal, muy mal. Pero era tan difícil evitar el contacto entre ellos, con todas esas clases juntos y sobretodo con esas tutorías en su despacho...

El lunes llegó muy deprisa y en el comedor Minerva tenía algo que anunciar a los alumnos. Se puso en pie e hizo titinear una copa.

-Queridos alumnos, como sabeis este fin de semana será la fiesta de Halloween, así que este año se llevará a cabo un gran baile de disfraces.

El bullicio que se armó en el comedor fue tal que la profesora tuvo que utilizar un hechizo altavoz para que la escucharan...

"malditas hormonas, lo que me faltaba" Snape odiaba toda clase de bailes.

-SILENCIO HE DICHO.-Todo el comedor se calló al instante.- Bien, como os hemos avisado con poca antelación las clases de por la tarde de esta semana se suspenderán. Contareis con la presencia de antiguos alumnos que también han sido invitados. Todos ellos lucharon en la guerra contra el señor oscuro y merecen todo el respeto que ellos brindaron al mundo mágico.

Todo el comedor aplaudió las palabras de la profesora y Hermione se emocionó al saber que vendrían a verla Ginny y Harry, llevaba casi dos meses sin verles y tenía muchas ganas. En cuanto terminó de desayunar subió corriendo a escribirle una carta a sus queridos amigos.

"Espero que hayáis aceptado la invitación de McGonnagall para venir a la fiesta de Halloween, sino iré a Londres y os cortaré en pedacitos.

Un abrazo enorme.

"

Esa misma noche ya tenía la contestación:

"¿Por quién nos toma señorita Granger? ¿Desde cuando dejamos pasar una gran fiesta?. Tenemos muchas ganas de verte, e igual te llevas alguna sorpresa.

Un beso de troll.

Ginny y Harry"

Hermione leyó la nota emocionada, ¿cuál sería la sorpresa?. Durante esos días estuvo feliz, pensando en qué disfraz se iba a poner, cuando iría a comprarlo... Vampiresa, zombie, algún personaje de comic...

Al final una de las tardes que bajó a Hosmeade lo vio bastante claro, en el escaparate de la tienda de disfraces y galas vio un precioso vestido que quedaría perfecto para una novia de Drácula. Se trataba de un vestido vaporoso, que reducía su cintura con un corset precioso, y tenía dos rajas en ambas piernas que llegaban hasta más arriba de la mitad del muslo ( N/A: Si alguien ha visto Van Helsing, el atuendo es parecido a las vampiresas que salen en esa peli). Era un disfraz provocativo, sensual y si la quedaba bien iba a estar increíble.

Entró a la tienda un poco dudosa, pues quizás le parecía demasiado atrevido, pero cuando se vio con él puesto no dudó ni un instante, tenía que ser suyo. Con el toque adecuado del pelo, un cambio del color de ojos y los dientes de vampiro iba a estar imponente.

Volvió al castillo con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando estaba llegando se cruzó con Snape.

-¿Ya tiene su disfraz, Granger? Espero que usted tenga un poco más de decoro que el resto de chicas, que parece que buscan una excusa para ir de zorras. Aunque a judgar por el comportamiento del otro día no tengo muy claro que no pertenezca a ese grupo.- la dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y emprendió su camino.

Hermione se quedó mirándole con odio e ira contenida, ¿acababa de llamarla zorra?. "Si, me acaba de llamar zorra, y lo peor de todo es que al contrario que asquearme me atrae aún más". Toda la sonrisa que tenía se la quitó de la cara. "¿Cómo se atreve? Cómo si él en algún momento hubiese querido parar... no, todo lo contrario, bien que se sacó la polla y empezó a...¿Pero que me pasa con este tío?..." A Hermione la empezó a subir un calor interno, así que dejó de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Durante los días anteriores al baile estuvieron ambos muy distantes, por las tardes no tenían que hacer las tutorías y en clase trataban de evitarse lo máximo posible. Ambas partes sabían que un mínimo roce de sus manos desataría de nuevo a las bestias que intentaban mantener en calma.

El sábado por la mañana llegaron Ginny y Harry que corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Chicos, cuanto os he echado de menos!

-Y nosotros a tí Herms. ¿Qué tal te trata el maldito murciélago? Espero que bien por que si no...

"Ay, si vosotros supiérais me mataríais a mi"

-Ehm.. bueno, en su línea, pero estoy aprendiendo mucho. Bueno chicos y.. ¿Cúal es la sorpresa?

-Por ahí viene- dijo Harry mirando detrás de Hermione.

Ella se giró lentamente y allí estaba él, su amor, del que ya parecía que se había olvidado... Ron Weasley, llevándo en la mano una preciosa orquídea.

-Ron...- susurró ella.- No se atrevía ni a dar un paso. Él la miraba sonrojado y con una sonrisa tímida. Se acercó a ella, le tendió la flor y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he echado de menos.- susurró en el oído de la chica. Hermione estaba petrificada, sobretodo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de cierto profesor que pasaba por ahí.

* * *

¿Cómo se tomará nuestro querido profesor la visita de Ron?

Reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Posesión

Holaaa Actulizo de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Este capitulo es calentito calentito :)

besitos

* * *

Hermione cogió la flor aun alucinada por la aparición estelar de Ron.

-¿Que te pasa, no te alegras de verme?

-Eh...- Hermione estaba más pendiente de observar como Snape echaba miradas furtivas hacia ellos, estaba hablando con McGonnagall pero no la estaba haciendo ni caso, igual que ella a lo que Ron la decía- Si.. si, claro que me ha hecho ilusión.- le sonrió dulcemente.- Es solo que... no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, me enteré de la fiesta y creí que sería un buen momento para... hablar...

-Si, claro yo...

-¡GRANGER!- El profesor Snape interrumpió a Minerva para llamar a Hermione, más alto y más gruñón de lo normal.

-Esperad un momento.- La castaña se acercó a ellos.- Dígame profesor.

-Si, ¿por qué has llamado a la señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora.

-He creído conveniente que como ella pronto pasará a ser parte del equipo docente debería participar en la organización de... la fiesta.

-Pero la han venido a ver sus amigos y tampoco hay mucho que hacer Severus, yo creo...-Empezó McGonnagall.

-No, me encantaría profesora.- "cualquier cosa con tal de alargar la charla con Ron" pensó. No quería pasar por el momento incómodo de decirle que ya se había olvidado de él. Realmente se sentía mal, no habían pasado ni dos meses, pero bueno, él fue el que la dejo tirada.- Díganme que tengo que hacer.

-Bueno, esta tarde habrá que decorar el comedor después de comer y me fio de su buen gusto, ¿le parece bien?

"Eso me llevará toda la tarde y luego tendré que arreglarme, así que no habrá tiempo de hablar..."

-Sí, perfecto profesora.

-Bien, puede retirarse.

Hermione volvió a dónde sus amigos a comunicarles la "mala noticia".

-Bueno, veo que ese murciélago sigue empeñado en quitarnos todo el tiempo libre que pueda- comentó Ron mosqueado.

-No, es simplemente que también tengo que aprender a hacer estas cosas Ron. Bueno chicos y ¿de que os vais a disfrazar?.- Hermione intentó relajar el ambiente por la contestación que le acababa de soltar a su ex novio.

-Harry y yo iremos de momias, yo de la momia de Cleopatra y el de Tutankamon.

-Wow, que currado chicos, ¿y tu Ron?

-De zombie.

-Genial. Bueno chicos, tengo una clase ahora, podéis ir a mi habitación o ir a dar una vuelta a Hosmeade, el otro día fui a visitar a Aberforth, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión veros por allí.

Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras pensando en la actitud que había tomado Snape cuando vio a Ron, estaba claro que había sido él el que quería alejarla de el pelirrojo, pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era tan desagradable con ella y de pronto se ponía así? Si la consideraba una zorra debería darle exactamente igual lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer.

Entró al aula y se puso a supervisar las pociones que sus alumnos estaban realizando, echó miradas furtivas a su profesor que parecía más enfadado que de costumbre.

"Pero ¿ y a mi que demonios me importa que haya venido el estúpido de Weasley a verla?. Te da rabia porque ella pueda distraerse de su cometido en el colegio y desperdiciar su brillante mente. Solo por eso... ¿ y seguro que no tiene ni un poco que ver que no quieras que la toque, o que la bese o que... No, a mi eso me da igual ¿no?"

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces como si intentara alejar algún pensamiento negativo y puso una gran T de Troll en un trabajo que al menos debería tener un suficiente.

Hermione estaba convencida de que el profesor se había puesto un poco celoso al ver que Ron estaba allí y eso la puso como una moto. se sentó al final de la clase y miró fijamente a Snape. Cuando él noto que alguien lo observaba miró a su alumna. Le miraba fijamente y poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas, dejando ver unas preciosas bragas de encaje rojas.

"No puede ser capaz de estar haciendo esto"

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las manos de su alumna rozaban la cara interna de sus muslos, casi llegando a su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando entre ver una pícara sonrisa. Snape notó otra vez la ya conocida presión dentro de su pantalón. El timbre sonó y Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se fue, dejando a su profesor sentado en su escritorio sin poder levantarse hasta que se fuera todo el mundo.

"Pagarás por esto Granger, a este paso me voy a acabar cogiendo un resfríado con tanta ducha de agua fría" ¿cómo había osado a provocarle de aquella manera en clase?.

Hermione fue al comedor con sus amigos y se sentó con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de una animada charla Harry, Ron y Ginny se marchaban para dejar a Hermione decorar el comedor junto a otros profesores. Durante dos o tres horas poniendo guirnaldas, calabazas y de más chuminadas de halloween, Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo, atendió a las necesidades de "las brujas de Macbeth" y fue al baño de profesores a descansar un rato, pues aún le daba tiempo, encendió los caños aromáticos y las luces relajantes y se tumbó a disfrutar de la paz que reinaba allí.

Después de un baño de una hora subió a su habitación y se puso el vestido. Se dejó el pelo con ondas controladas pero un poco salvaje y con un hechizo se hizo crecer los colmillos y cambiar el color de los ojos marrones por un color ámbar. Se pintó los labios de rojo, los ojos ahumados y una marca de colmillos un tanto atrevida encima del seno derecho. Cuando observó el resultado final estaba realmente sexy.

"Snape se va a quedar con la boca abierta" Se sorprendió pensando en su profesor y se acordó de cómo había intentado provocarlo en aquella clase... un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿estás lista?, los chicos nos esperan abajo.

-Pasa Ginny.

Cuando entró por la puerta Hermione se estaba dándo los últimos retoques y la pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Joder Hermione! Estás increíble, totalmente increíble...

-Venga ya, no exageres...

-Hasta Snape se va a quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea...

Hermione se giró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Su amiga la miró con cara rara.

-Por que es Snape, no tiene sentimientos, no tiene sangre en las venas, es asexual...

Hermione respiró, por un momento creyó que Ginny sospechaba algo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Si, asexual... por las narices..."

Las dos chicas bajaron hacia el gran comedor y Harry y Ron estaban en el hall esperándolas. Cuando Hermione apareció por las escaleras muchos ojos se posaron en ella, parecía la reina de los condenados, una diosa de la muerte... Ron abrió la boca y no la cerró hasta que la tuvo delante.

-Madre mía.. Herm... Hermione... estás... madre mía.

Hermione se sonrojó y entró al gran comedor. Al principio tenía que ponerse en el estrado con todos los profesores para que la directora inagurase el baile. Snape como de costumbre no se había disfrazado. McGonnagall se disfrazó de gato, Sprout de calabaza, Hagrid de troll...

Cuando Hermione subió a la mesa a Snape casi se le corta la respiración.

"Joder Granger, lo has hecho bien..."- pensó. Inconscientemente se fijo en las dos rajas que llegaban hasta mitad del muslo...-"Realmente bien. Va a ser una noche muy larga".

Cuando la profesora terminó el discurso todos los alumnos aplaudieron efusivos y empezaron a festejar, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estuvieron charlando con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros que también estaban allí, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville... Había dos mesas distintas para los profesores y antiguos alumnos, donde había tanto bebidas con alcohol como sin alcohol, y otra para los alumnos actuales dónde obviamente solo había bebidas sin.

Hermione hizo una excepción y bebió, total una noche era una noche, había una fuente de Bloody Mery, que pegaba mucho con el ambiente de la fiesta, y además era una de las bebidas favoritas de la castaña. Bailaron y rieron, las miradas furtivas que su profesor y ella se echaban, junto con el efecto del vodka en su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser una mezcla bastante explosiva. Estaba pasándoselo bien bailando al son de uno de sus grupos favoritos cuando Ron, también afectado por el alcohol la pidió que fueran a hablar, mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Estaba a punto de decirle que no era el momento cuando vio que su profesor la miraba a lo lejos.

-Si, vamos.-dijo sin apartar la vista de su maestro.- Y se alejó del gran comedor con el pelirrojo.

Snape guiado por un impulso les siguió sigilosamente. Se sentaron en un banco del jardín y Ron sin mediar palabra la besó con fiereza. Por un moemnto Hermione se dejó llevar pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba sintiéndo nada, así que se apartó de él en cuanto empezó a tocarla torpemente las tetas.

-Ron yo... no...

Snape salió de detrás de los matorrales.

-Weasley, largo de aquí ahora mismo.

Ron se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, siempre le había tenido mucho miedo a Snape. Hermione y él se miraron directamente a los ojos, podría haberla fulminado con la mirada. La recorrió de arriba abajo con ojos lascivos y cara de asco.

-Ahora me acaba de confirmar que definitivamente es una zorra, Granger.

-Profesor yo no... estaba a punto de decirle que...- él se acercó a ella como una fiera intimida a una presa. Una presa dulce y sabrosa.

-Usted que, Granger, ya he visto como ha dejado que la bese y que la magree, y esta misma tarde estaba sentada en el pupitre intentando provocarme. ¿La parece eso el comportamiento de una señorita?.- se había puesto detrás de ella y sus manos la tenían agarrada muy cerca del cuello, al no recibir respuesta las apretó un poco.

-No.. no lo es profesor. - Una de las manos del profesor se posicionó en una de las aberturas de su falda y subió poco a poco hasta agarrarla el sexo, sin ninguna delicadeza agarró de él y tiró hacia detras encanjando el culo de la chica encima de su bulto en el pantalón, la otra mano seguía en su cuello.

Hermione solto un gemido cuando su profesor empezó a frotar su mano con fuerza, con ganas, con pasión, cada vez que la mano se movía la polla del profesor se frotaba contra ella. Dios, era como estar en el mismo infierno de la lujuria.

-Esto es lo que les pasa a las zorras como tu, Granger. ¿así es como te gusta que te traten verdad?.

-Si.- contestó la castaña entre gemidos y subiendo los brazos hasta agarrarse a la nuca del profesor.

Snape dejó la mano que estaba en su cuello y con ella sacó los pechos de su alumna, sus caricias eran rudas, fuertes, tiraba de sus pezones sin piedad y ella creía que iba a morirse de placer.

-Fólleme, por favor.

-¿Quieres que te folle?

-Si, Joder.-Al pronunciar esa palabra Snape la dio un azote pero no precisamente en el culo.-Ahh Dios...

-¿No le enseñaron sus padres a no decir palabras de ese tipo?

-Si...

Él se sentó en el banco y levantó la falda de su alumna para arrancarla las bragas de un tirón. Snape la agarró las nalgas con las dos manos y la mordió en una de ellas.

-Doblate hacia delante Granger.- El espectáculo que le brindaban aquellas nalgas era maravilloso, podía verse también los dos labios carnosos y húmedos que empezó a recorrer con la lengua, agarró a Hermione de las caderas e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica haciendo que la temblasen las piernas. Con la otra mano dejaba las marcas de sus dedos enlos cachetes de la chica.

Justo cuando sintió que Hermione iba a correrse se sacó la polla y la sentó encima suyo. Ella no se lo esperaba y explotó en un extasís de placer infinito, sin embargo él no paró, siguió follándola mientras mordía su cuello, la tiraba del pelo haciéndola daño, pero un dolor que la gustaba que la excitaba como nadie la habia excitado nunca y llegó por segunda vez, tampoco paró.

Snape sintió como un calor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y sabía que iba a llegar, esta vez no se apartaría para correrse encima de ella, quería que sintiése el calor que desprendía.

-Eres una zorra Granger, dilo.

-Soy una zorra.- la tiró del pelo.- Soy una zorra profesor...

Snape sintió como su semen empezaba a salir de su interior.

-Eres MI zorra Granger, no me gusta compartir las cosas, eres MI zorra.

* * *

Bueno chicos, pues otro capi más terminado... aquí empieza a haber sentimiento de por medio ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado! Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Sales de baño

Me alegra mucho ver que a los que esáis siguiendo la historia os está pareciendo entretenida.

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!

* * *

Tras lo ocurrido en el baile Hermione despertó en un nube de verguenza, arrepentimiento y deseo. No sabía como afrontar esa situación ahora mismo.

"¿Qué quiso decir Snape con que no le gusta compartir? No alcanzo a entender porque no quiere compartir algo que se supone que desprecia, me odia, me llama zorra... pero no, SU zorra perdon..." Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar entre la resaca y los quebraderos de cabeza que le causaba su maldito profesor.

Bajó a desayunar a duras penas, con unas ojeras como si hubiera estado en una mala pelea de boxeo y se sentó a desayunar con sus amigos, ya que era domingo. Snape tampoco tenía muy buena cara. En cuanto se sentó Ginny empezó con su interrogatorio, sabía que la preguntarían porque después de lo ocurrido se fue directa a su habitación.

-Oye Herms, ayer desde que saliste con Ron no volviste a la fiesta. ¿te paso algo?

-No, solo estaba cansada.- miró al pelirrojo que tenía la cara del color de su pelo.

-Ron volvió y nos dijo que Snape le echó de allí.

-Si... bueno, necesitaba hablar conmigo de... una de las tutorías, que había que cambiarla.- Hermione se inventó esa excusa porque no quería decir delante de todos que Ron había intentado besarla.

-Ahm...- Ginny no parecía muy convencida, sin embargo no volvió a sacar el tema, cosa que Hermione agradeció bastante, aunque sabía que no se iba a quedar así.

Cuando fue a despedirse de ellos la pelirroja la cogió por banda aprovechando que los chicos se estaban despidiendo de otros antiguos compañeros.

-Venga Herms, cuentame que pasó ayer ahora que los demás no nos oyen.

-Bueno... ayer tu hermano me besó.- A Ginny se la iluminó la cara.- Y cuando Snape lo vio quiso hablar conmigo a solas, para decirme que si quería ser una buena profesora tenía que aprender que no puedo andar besuqueandome por los rincones del colegio, que tenía una reputación que mantener.

" Buena excusa cerebrito" pensó orgullosa al haberse inventado una mentira tan creíble.

-Ese murciélago siempre fastidiándolo todo. Seguro que estaba celoso porque a él nole besaría nadie nunca.

-Venga Ginny en parte tiene razón, si lo ven los alumnos...

-Bueno, entonces, Ron y tu estáis juntos ¿no?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Gin, es más complicado que todo eso. En el tiempo que llevo aquí he pensado muchas cosas y ahora mismo no quiero estar con nadie.

-Oh...

-Te pido una cosa, no le digas a tu hermano que te lo he contado, esta mañana casi se atraganta cuando preguntaste.

-Esta bien, prometido.

Las chicas se dieron un abrazo y todos los invitados se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Durante el resto del día Hermione se encerró en su habitación a pensar y a pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. A eso de media noche incapaz de coger el sueño decidió ir a relajarse al baño de profesores, como había hecho el otro dia.

Entró y encendió los grifos y dejo la ropa y la toalla en el banco y se encaminó desnuda al agua. Entró en la bañera, cerró los grifos y se dejó llevar por la música que salía de su ipod. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí hasta que una venda la tapó los ojos desde fuera del agua.

A Hermione casi la da un infarto del susto, y gritó y pataleo hasta que esuchó la sedosa voz de Snape susurrándole al oído de forma amenazante.

-Callese Granger. No quiero que diga ni una palabra.- dijo mientras la ponía una mordaza en la boca.

Hermione obedeció con miedo y con espectación a ver que era lo nuevo que le había preparado su profesor.

-Lo de ayer no me parece suficiente castigo como para lo que hizo, como le dije el otro día si hace las cosas mal, tendrá que pagar por ello, ¿comprende?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, de todas formas, le voy a dar la oportunidad de salvarse del castigo.- empezó a decir - Tiene la ocasión de redimirse ahora mismo, y pedir disculpas por su promiscuo comportamiento con el asqueroso Weasley, o aceptar el castigo que le imponga con todas sus consecuencias.

Hermione por un momento tuvo miedo, lo de las consecuencias no la convencía del todo, ¿debía fiarse de él o no?, sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo cuando las manos de su profesor empezarón a bajar hasta tocar sus erectos pezones, lo que produjo en ella un pequeño gemido de placer.

-¿He de tomar eso como un que acepta el castigo?

La chica asintió, y notó como se metía en el agua. Por un momento no sintió nada hasta que la boca de su profesor empezó a recorer su pecho con violencia. Los gemidos de Hermione sonaban ahogados por culpa de la mordaza y eso le excitaba aún más. Estaba bajo su poder, obediente, sumisa y caliente, podía notar el calor que desprendía su sexo incluso debajo del agua.

La subió al borde de la enorme bañera y tras abrirla las piernas devoró su sexo hasta hacerla enloquecer, tanto que tuvo que recostarse hacia atrás en el suelo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima del placer paró y la dio la vuelta. Ella quedó con medio cuerpo apoyado fuera y otro medio dentro del agua. Snape recorrió la longitud de sus labios vaginales con la punta de su miembro hasta llegar un poco más arriba. Ella se puso nerviosa porque se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación cuando la polla de Snape empezó a presionar la entrada del ano. Se revolvió un poco y Snape la agarró de la cadera para que no se moviese.

-Todavía tienes una oportunidad de redimirte, ¿aceptas el castigo Granger?.

Ella no pudo resistirse a la tentadora voz de su profesor y asintió con la cabeza. Un segundo después el miembro volvía a hacer presión en el mismo sitio intentando abrise paso poco a poco, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Hermione chilló mezcla del dolor, y Snape aumentaba el ritmo poco a poco mientras con varios de sus dedos penetraba la vagina de la chica. El ritmo fue subiendo progresivamente, y los gemidos de Hermione se mezclabar con pequeños gritos de dolor y de placer, hasta que él llegó al orgasmo emitiendo el sonido que Hermione catalogó como el mas sexy que había escuchado hasta el momento.

Salió de ella y le quitó la venda y la mordaza. y la metió en el agua. La observó por un momento, estaba exahusta, sudorosa y agotada. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Él no, ni por un instante. No era su estilo, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo cuando salió del agua la tendió una mano desde el borde, ayudándola a salir. Ambos se vistieron y abrió la puerta dejándola salir primero.

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca Snape se dió media vuelta y se fue.


	11. Chapter 11: Autodestructivo

Bueno, aquí va otro capi, perdon por hber tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo subir capis más a menudo! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)

* * *

Después del encuentro con su alumna, Snape se fue a su habitación en las mazmorras. No quería pensar en porqué Hermione la afectaba de esa forma, pero era imposible.

En el fondo de su alma sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero un impulso carnal y salvaje era lo que le movía a ello. ¿Qué tenía la castaña distinto al resto de mujeres con las que había estado, y habían sido muchas, que le hacía imposible resistirse? Estaba claro que era una atracción sexual demasiado fuerte, animal, nada de sentimientos ¿Verdad?. No, si hubiera sentimientos no la trataría de esa forma, rebajándola, casi humillándola, era puro sexo.

Sin embargo, disfrutaba sintiéndola suya, solo de él, sintiendo que todo lo que le permitía hacerla era para él y no para nadie más. Se le hinchaba el pecho pensando en que ni en un millón de años podría comparar todo lo que él la hacía sentir con lo que Weasley pudo haber hecho en su día, pero era sexo, puro y duro, sobretodo duro.

Y de verdad lo creía así. No sentía la necesidad de darla amor, ni cariño, ni si quiera de besarla, cosa que nunca había hecho, pero cada poro, cada vello que se erizaba en su piel cuando la tocaba, le excitaba hasta tal punto que no podía controlarse. Era como si hubiera encontrado su droga, su heroína, su diablo vestido de ángel.

La odiaba por lo inteligente que era, por lo sexual, lo sensual, lo atractiva, lo sabelotodo, lo impertinente. La odiaba porque, siendo tan joven como era, lograse dejar sin la capacidad de controlarse a un hombre que estuvo años de de agente doble con la persona más peligrosa del mundo mágico. No lo entendía, y él siempre entendía todo. Maniático del control, tenía que venir ella a sembrar el caos por dónde pisaba, por eso la odiaba.

Se durmió al rato, exahusto y cansado pensando en todo aquello por lo que la odiaba.

Hermione también cayó rendida, triste por pensar que nunca podría resistirse a la influencia que Snape tenía en ella, triste porque acababa de ser consciente de que si él quería este juego la tendría atada para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó dolorida, las piernas le temblaban y un sentimiento de culpa y de malestar la invadía. No era feliz, así no, pero había comprendido que prefería este tipo de encuentros, a nada y eso la hacía sentirse mal, se sentía sucia.

La noche anterior después de ese bizarro encuentro había intentado hablar con él y no la había dejado, como de costumbre. Estaba claro que se estaba aprovechando de ella como mujer, sabía que no se iba a resistir y la trataba como una puta más, pues solo le interesaba para eso. Ese pensamiento hizo que una pequeña lágrima rodase por su mejilla justo cuando entraba al gran comedor. Le vio sentado en la mesa y se sintió tentada a no desayunar, sin embargo no quería darle la satisfacción de sentir que la afectaba tanto, se quitó rápidamente el agua de los ojos y con la cabeza bien alta se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días Granger.

Snape podía notar el aspecto sombrío debajo de aquella máscara de orgullo que la joven había creado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, sabía porque estaba así. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella se lo había buscado ¿no?.

Se autoconvencía de que si por algo le había molestado tanto la escena que presenció de Weasley y Hermione era porque él, por mucho que no sintiera nada más que pura lujuria por esa mujer, no iba a permitir que le humillaran, él no era el juguete de nadie y si alguien iba a ser la marioneta del otro tendría que ser ella.

La observó durante unos instantes, sus labios estaban húmedos por el café, rosados e hinchados y por primera vez pensó el tacto que tendrían junto con los suyos, tenía que ser agradable. Subió la mirada hasta sus ojos, parecían tristes, quizás debería hablar con ella.

-Granger, quiero verla en mi despacho media hora antes del almuerzo, hoy puede prescindir de las clases.- dio el último sorbo a su taza y se levantó.

-Si, profesor.- Ni si quiera le miró a la cara, definitivamente si, tenía que hablar con ella.

"Quizás lo de anoche se me fue un poco de las manos…"- pensó.-"Aunque en realidad, ella accedió por su mano mayor, además ella no se quedaba corta tratando de provocarme".

Hermione agradeció no tener que ir a ayudar a Snape con las clases, necesitaba descansar, y tratar de paliar el dolor de cabeza que la invadía, así que cuando terminó de desayunar fue a su habitación a dormir un rato.

Se despertó temblando, probablemente tendría fiebre, pero aún así fue a ver a Snape. No quería darle más motivos para "castigarla", aunque lo de ayer le pareció placentero en el momento le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Llamó tiritando a la puerta y la voz que tanto conocía la invito a pasar. Cruzó el umbral y lo vio sentado en su escritorio inmerso en un mar de pergaminos.

-Siéntese.- No pudo notar la palidez de la chica porque otra vez más, no se dignó a mirarla.

Una vez que tomó asiento levantó los ojos hacia ella, y vio que no tenía buena cara.

-No tiene buena cara..-" Mierda, y esto es por mi culpa, seguro que había cogido catarro al estar reclinada en el suelo del baño".

-Si, creo que me estoy acatarrando.- su voz sonó suave y débil, y él se sintió aún peor.

-Bien, entonces puede marcharse, ya tendremos esta charla cuando esté recuperada.- y dicho esto volvió a su tarea.

Hermione quería hablar con él, necesitaba saber que iba a decirla, no podía estar más tiempo sin tener una conversación con él. Al menos quería saber que pensaba, cuáles eran sus condiciones para estos encuentros, al menos algo, de una santa vez, y la actitud de Snape para evitarlo la estaba empezando a cabrear.

-Ya que he venido hasta aquí me gustaría escuchar que tiene que decirme.- Esta vez su voz no era tan cálida, y sus ojos parecía que iban a arder, otra vez le estaba retando.

-Veo que no aprende de los castigos, Granger, sigue siendo una impertinente.

-No, profesor, claro que aprendo de los castigos, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que al menos me explique de qué va esto. – Él la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Usted fue quién empezó con este juego, y ahora que no tiene las riendas se asusta ¿verdad?- dijo pasando de un pergamino a otro, leyéndolos por encima.

Hermione mezcla de la rabia y de la fiebre dio una fuerte palmada sobre los pergaminos del profesor tirándolos encima del escritorio y le clavó la mirada a muy poca distancia.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!- dijo furiosa.- ¡Pero usted tiene el ego tan grande que tiene que tener el control sobre todo! ¡ Y yo no soy el juguete de nadie!.

Snape la observó con la mirada fría y calculadora, estaba osando gritarle a él, no iba a permitir ninguna rabieta de niña tonta en su despacho.

-Granger.- dijo tranquilamente.- Marchese ahora mismo, esta claro que no es lo suficiente madura como para aceptar los encuentros sexuales entre dos personas adultas y yo ya tengo una edad como para tolerar rabietas de una niñata hormonada.

Las palabras del profesor hicieron que la furia de Hermione aún creciese más, la cabeza le iba a explotar, y la respiración empezaba a ser agobiante, como si el aire no llegase a sus pulmones.

-Yo… tengo muy claro… lo que es esta relación.- Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas rápidamente, no quería perder esos encuentros, él la hacía temblar, por muy rudo que fuera la hacía sentirse deseada, mujer…- Es sólo que… yo… no… no quiero sentirme… -Su mente de repente se quedó en blanco y cayó al suelo inconsciente…

-¡Granger!- Snape se levantó rápidamente y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos.- Granger, vamos, despierte.- La cogió hábilmente y se dirigió con ella a la enfermería.


	12. Chapter 12: Después de la tormenta

Hermione despertó en la enfermería, el dolor de cabeza había cesado y se encontraba bastante mejor, aunque un poco perdida hasta que recordó que se había desmayado.

-Vaya, ya veo que ha despertado señorita Granger. –Pomfrey la tendió una poción revitalizante.- Beba esto, pronto estará recuperada, parece que sufrió un ataque de ansiedad.

-Gracias.- bebió la poción y al momento empezó a notar sus efectos.

-Iré a avisar al profesor Snape de que está bien, el la trajo hasta aquí y me pidió que le avisase cuando despertara para venir a verla.

Ella se sorprendió, nunca creyó que él realmente llegara a estar preocupado por ella, o al menos no hasta el punto de ir a visitarla.

Snape estaba en su despacho, sentado en su escritorio con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Se sentía mal, muy mal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione, tenía que cortar con ello de raíz o sabe Dios que podría acabar pasando.

En cuanto recibió el aviso de la enfermera se puso camino a la enfermería. Cuando entró por la puerta la vio en la cama, tenía mejor cara que antes, tenía mas color y la verdad es que para acabar de recuperarse de un desmayo estaba muy guapa, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Por favor Poppy, déjanos solos. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger.

La enfermera obedeció y cerró la puerta al salir, la cual él hechizó para que se mantuviera cerrada, Poppy tenía la manía de interrumpir sin previo aviso para que no molestaran a los pacientes y Snape tenía que hablar con Hermione largo y tendido.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra Granger?.- Snape tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama, ella también se sentó y dejó las piernas colgando.

-Estoy mejor, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. –Le costaba mirarle a los ojos, estaba dolida, triste y avergonzada por las duras palabras que la había dirigido unas horas antes.

-Granger… mire, yo, en realidad no pienso lo que le dije en mi despacho. Aunque es usted una mujer madura no deja de ser muy joven, y entiendo que la situación le haya sobrepasado. Yo precisamente tendría que haber utilizado un poco el sentido común y he dejado que se nos fuera de las manos.- Ella mantenía su cabeza altiva y miraba en otra dirección. Tomó la barbilla de Hermione con una de sus manos y dirigió la cabeza hacia él con suavidad.

"¿Snape está siendo delicado?¿Conmigo?... esto no ayuda".- pensó la chica tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Esto tiene que acabar, haremos como que nada ha ocurrido, si quiere incluso puedo hacerle un hechizo desmemorizante y así será más fácil para usted borrar esos malos recuerdos. – Ella le miró extrañada.

-Yo… no quiero olvidar nada, profesor. Todo lo que he hecho fue bajo mis plenas facultades, y lo volvería a hacer. Solo… no quiero sentirme mal conmigo misma. Quería hablar las cosas únicamente para sentir que no soy una…

-No, no lo es, no se preocupe por eso, yo al menos no lo pienso. – La cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Ya pero yo sí. Sentir que estás atada a algo y que por mucho que te humillen vas a seguir atada porque no puede evitarlo, porque esos momentos compensan el sentirte después como una mierda.- Otra vez las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus ojos.- Es… raro.

-Granger, yo no soy amable, soy rudo y no se ser de otra forma, ni creo que nunca pueda serlo. Los encuentros que hemos tenido los he disfrutado como creo que nunca había disfrutado, no se lo voy a negar, pero es sexo, nada más que eso.

-Lo sé, eso lo tengo más que asumido. Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Le estaba costando mucho mantener esa conversación en un tono tan amable, y aquello no ayudaba.

-Está dejándome muy claro que yo soy una mera diversión sexual, lo cual está bien y yo acepto, pero entonces… ¿por qué solo suya?¿por qué me lo dijo aquella noche que me vio con Ron?.- La costó hacer la pregunta, pues se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Él suspiro profundamente antes de dar una respuesta, no lo había pensado a fondo y la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-No se Granger… supongo que en un momento tan… íntimo se pueden decir muchas cosas, unos dicen te quiero yo le dije eso, pero no se preocupe, usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Él sabía que la estaba mintiendo, sabía que se lo dijo por que no le gusta compartir una mujer con nadie y el hecho de haberla visto con Ron le puso de muy mal humor, pero tampoco tenía el derecho de reclamarla como algo suyo si él no tenía mayores intenciones que tener sexo con su alumna.

Hermione se resignó a aceptar la respuesta de Snape, sabía que era probable que fuera únicamente eso, una estúpida frase provocada por la embriagadez del momento, pero en su pequeño interior tenía una esperanza de que no fuera solo eso.

-Agradezco su sinceridad.- Dijo ella visiblemente dolida.

-Bien, bueno, entonces ya está, a partir de ahora nuestra relación será meramente profesional. ¿De acuerdo?.

Ella le miró y se perdió por unos instantes en sus ojos negros. No, claro que no estaba de acuerdo. Quería seguir disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… Y sin casi darse cuenta le besó, fue un beso suave y cálido al principio.

Snape se sorprendió al descubrir que el pensamiento que había tenido esa mañana sobre los labios de la chica ni si quiera se asemejaba a la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y profundizó el beso con fuerza agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si mismo.

La sentó encima suyo y no paró de besarla ni un momento, no recordaba la última vez que se había besado con una mujer, y desde luego ninguna de las veces la recordaba tan placentera como aquella.

Hermione había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa de su profesor y frotaba su sexo bruscamente contra él, provocándole suspiros roncos y masculinos que la estaban volviendo loca.

-Granger… ¿qué estamos haciendo?, acabamos de hablar de terminar con todo esto.-Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Al menos una última vez- susurró ella en su oído.- Profesor…

Aquella maldita palabra le excitaba hasta tal punto que no podía controlarse, la besó una y otra vez, disfrutando del baile de sus lenguas, que juntas tenían el tacto del terciopelo, suaves, manejables, encajaban a la perfección y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

Acarició más suave de los normal a su alumna, dejando que sus manos sintiera el tacto de la fina piel, pero cuando ella mordió su labio inferior la levantó de la silla y la tumbó en la camilla, posicionándose encima de ella. Se quitó la camisa que ya estaba desatada y rompió los botones de la de ella dejando al descubierto aquellos ya conocidos senos.

Mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones le quitó las bragas a la chica y ella le desabrochó el pantalón, recorriendo con sus dedos la longitud de su miembro por encima del bóxer negro.

-Granger, me vuelves loco…-dijo mordiendo las tetas de su alumna y provocando en ella un gemido de placer que en ese momento era como música para sus oídos.

Sin dilatar más el momento se bajó los bóxer y entró dentro de ella con suavidad, quería compensar un poco el encuentro anterior, y ya que iba a ser el último al menos la trataría como se merecía.

Sin embargo, era ella la que trataba de imponer un ritmo más fuerte, al que él cedió sin dudarlo, le gustaba más así, más pasional, más rudo, y parecía que a ella también, pues hábilmente se puso encima de él y empezó a cabalgar sobre sus piernas haciendo que le costara mucho controlarse.

La observaba ahí encima, con el pelo alborotado, y los pechos perfectos subiendo arriba y abajo, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el pequeño bulto de placer que tenía entre las piernas, y le pareció probablemente la imagen más erótica y más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

Cuando sintió que iba a llegar la agarro de la nuca y juntó otra vez sus labios para ahogar ahí su orgasmo. Ella notó la respiración de él en sus labios, la agarraba fuerte del pelo mientras de él salían un gemido ronco y eso fue lo que la faltó para llegar también al clímax, mientras Snape la miraba a los ojos y cuando terminó sin ni si quiera darse cuenta y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo la rescostó en su pecho sin salir de ella y la besó suavemente la frente mientras acariciaba su pelo y aspiraba el aroma que su querida alumna emanaba…


	13. Chapter 13: El ¿adiós?

Holaaa! Ya estoy de vuelta, de verdad que estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y vuestros follower y favs :)

Este capi en más cortito, pero ya tengo casi entero el siguiente así que no tardaré en subirlo.

¡Besos a todos!

* * *

Hermione seguía recostada en el pecho de su profesor, y respiraba tranquila mientras escuchaba como los latidos de su corazón iban pausándose. Pensaba en que se hubiera quedado así toda la noche, pero por desgracia él se levantó y se acomodó la ropa.

Snape se topó con aquellos ojos color miel, en su cara se veía reflejada una sonrisa sincera y con un punto de ilusión, estaba radiante.

Se maldijo una vez más por no haber sido capaz de resistirse. No estaba bien, no era ético y desde luego no era justo para ella. Ella debía conocer el amor de verdad, con una persona más joven y que pueda ofrecerla mucho más de lo que él jamás podría.

Pero no era fácil tener que mantener la cabeza fría frente a una mujer como ella. La observó aún tumbada en la cama, exhausta y con la camisa abierta dejando intuir sus prominentes pechos, más abajo su ombligo, redondo y perfecto y un poco más abajo, tras aquella falda de colegiala que no hacía más que aportarle morbo al asunto, aquellas piernas lisas, perfectamente torneadas.

¿Cómo podría resistirse a todo eso si se lo ponía en bandeja? Era como si a una serpiente le pusieran delante a los tres ratones ciegos. Y más ahora que Hermione se había levantado para ponerse unas pequeñas braguitas negras de encaje, dejando ver parte de una de sus tersas nalgas, haciendo que Snape sintiera deseos de volver a follarla una y otra vez, pero tenía que salir de allí o Poppy empezaría a preocuparse.

Ella sabía que la estaba mirando mientras se vestía y eso era una buena señal. Quería pensar que aquella vez había sido especial, porque al menos a ella se lo había parecido. Todo había sido más delicado, más romántico, no un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato como todos los anteriores, se habían besado por primera vez.

Terminó de atarse la camisa y volvió a sentarse en la cama en frente de él, que estaba de pie y armándose de valor formuló la pregunta del millón.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Sus ojos se notaban curiosos y temerosos a la vez por poder obtener una respuesta que no fuese la que ella buscaba.

-Granger…- Él paso las manos por su cabeza y suspiró.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, lo mejor es que no se repita, usted misma dijo antes que esta sería la última vez.

-Si… pero…- comenzó Hermione, no pensaba dejarle escapar, no después de lo de esta noche, sabía que podía llegar a sacar algo de él, lo había sentido, podía notarlo.

-Pero nada.- Snape estaba serio, no enfadado, pero realmente creía en lo que decía.- Mire, ya le he dicho que negar las obviedades es una tontería, y esta claro que… estos encuentros… son muy satisfactorios para ambos, pero eso no quita que sea inmoral.-Ella fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero no la dejó.- No hay más que hablar, por mi parte se ha acabado, es lo mejor, y le pido por favor que no me busque, que no me lo haga difícil porque no voy a ceder. Ahora descanse y mañana volveremos a las clases.

Se marchó ondeando su larga capa negra, con andares rápidos y elegantes, dándole el relevo a Poppy que entró a ver como estaba su paciente. La tomó la temperatura que ya era la correcta y la dijo que pasaría la noche allí en observación por si acaso, aunque lo más probable es que a la mañana siguiente estuviese perfecta.

Cuando la dejó sola empezó a pensar en las palabras de Snape. Era muy injusto que decidiese por ella lo que era mejor y que la dijese que no había nada más que hablar como si ella no contase para nada, pero no estaba triste. No estaba triste, porque esta vez estaba segura de que si se lo proponía el tampoco podría negarse a ella.

No podía explicar bien cómo lo sabía pero estaba convencida de ello. En aquel encuentro de la enfermería había notado que era ella la que tenía el control, que era ella la que había dominado a la fiera con sus besos y sus caricias.

Tardó en dormirse a pesar del cansancio acumulado, pues estaba completamente ensimismada tratando de urdir un plan que hiciese que Severus Snape se enganchara tanto a la leona, que fuese capaz de sentir por ella lo mismo que Hermione sentía por él.


	14. Chapter 14: El plan

Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor al día siguiente y Pomffrey la dio el alta para la hora del desayuno.

Se sentó ocupando su asiento al lado del profesor Snape como de costumbre, tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días profesor.-Le dijo tranquila.

-Buenos días Granger, ¿se encuentra mejor?.-dijo con su marcada indiferencia, aunque en realidad se lo había preguntado porque verdaderamente quería saberlo.

-Si, muchas gracias.- Había algo distinto en ella aquella mañana que desconcertaba a Snape. Estaba extrañamente tranquila, callada y su expresión era de total serenidad.

Tras un largo silencio Snape volvió a hablar, sorprendentemente se había acostumbrado a tener la voz repelente de Granger martilleándole los oídos tan temprano y lo echó de menos por unos instantes.

-¿Cree que podrá impartir clases hoy?.- Sus miradas se cruzaron y la boca de Hermione se torció en una dulce sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.- Dio el último sorbo al café y se levantó de la mesa. Snape la observó marcharse del comedor con aire risueño, moviendo las caderas suavemente.

"Contrólate Severus, ayer dijiste que se acababa y se acabó."- se dijo a sí mismo.

La castaña salió del comedor satisfecha con el inicio de su plan. Iba a necesitar mucha paciencia y aplomo para no rendirse fácilmente, pues la base de su plan era la indiferencia. Ella sería amable, encantadora e inocente con su profesor, pero sin mostrar un mínimo ápice de deseo ni de interés que no fuera meramente profesional. Incluso si se daba la oportunidad intentaría rechazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

La idea era que él la echara de menos, y que si realmente en algún momento sintió algo por ella, aunque no lo supiera, se daría cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Además es bien sabido que cuando un hombre es ignorado, su ego se resiente tanto que hará lo imposible porque esa persona vuelva a interesarse por él.

Hermione acudió a impartir las clases con Snape, obedeciéndole sus órdenes y vigilando a los alumnos más torpes. Él envió alguna que otra mirada furtiva a su alumna, pero se sorprendió al notar que ninguna fue correspondida, como solía pasar.

Ella no era tonta, se dio cuenta perfectamente de que la estaba mirando, así que como una buena leona y con un gran orgullo Gryffindor siguió a lo suyo como si nada.

Ese día a Snape se le hizo más largo de lo normal y no sabía por qué, después de cenar fue a su despacho y como de costumbre se sentó frente al fuego con un whisky en una mano y un libro en la otra.

" Esa Granger está distinta, no ha insistido en hablar conmigo, ha estado bastante callada todo el día… Quizás conseguí que se tomara en serio mi decisión de acabar con todo… y así espero que sea, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión"- Se autoconvenció de que había ganado la batalla contra Granger sin darse cuenta de que otra noche más, no pudo concentrarse en su lectura. Y así todas las noches tenía algo en lo que pensar que tenía que ver con su alumna, ya fuera lo bien que había realizado una poción o lo corta que era fu falda...

La navidad llegó de forma rápida al colegio, los días pasaron y Hermione no se daba por vencida con su plan, ya que, aunque a veces realmente creía que Snape no estaba interesado en ella, había resquicios que la hacían dudar. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto más cordial y tranquila, trabajaban a gusto juntos aunque ambos evitaban situaciones a solas, Hermione por su plan y él porque no tenía muy claro que pudiera controlarse.

La nueva Hermione le ponía nervioso. Había pasado de prestarle toda su atención a comportarse como una colega de trabajo más, y tenía que reconocer que las cosas funcionaban mucho mejor así a nivel de trabajo, pero echaba de menos tenerla revoloteando por su alrededor, por mucho que le pesase.

Días antes de las vacaciones de navidad, como todos los años empezaron los preparativos y las decoraciones, en las que por supuesto, Hermione colaboraba.

Snape entró mientras preparaban el comedor. Todo tipo de ornamentos volaban por el aire cuando la perfecta visión de los muslos de su alumna subida en una escalera tomó la atención del hombre, estaba decorando el árbol y necesitaba estar en lo alto para tener una buena perspectiva. La falda parecía más corta ahí arriba, pero no dejaba ver nada fuera de lugar.

-"Por desgracia"- pensó.

Se quedó un rato observando aquella maravillosa visión hasta que la profesora McGonnagall lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenas tardes, Severus.

-Buenas tardes Minerva.

-¿Qué tal van las clases con Granger? Espero que estés siendo benevolente con ella.

-Lo soy en la medida en que me deja. A veces es demasiado… insufrible. - Se quejaba precisamente de aquello que echaba de menos...

-Vamos Severus, es un encanto de chica y ya no es ninguna niña, tal vez deberías dejar de tratarla como tal.

"Uno de mis principales problemas es el haberme dado cuenta de que ya no es ninguna niña"- pensó sin contestar a su compañera.

-Además, parece que no solo tiene talento con las pociones, ese árbol está quedando precioso.

Snape tuvo que reconocer que el árbol estaba realmente vistoso. No sabía si era una coincidencia o no pero los adornos plateados sobre el verde del abeto eran como toda una oda a Slytherin y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Vaya, señorita Granger.- Desde ahí abajo tenía una vista aún mejor que la anterior de los muslos de la chica.- Ya veo que por fin ha aceptado cual es la mejor casa de esta escuela…

Hermione le miró sonriente y mientras bajaba las escaleras se tropezó y casí se cae al suelo de no ser porqué Snape la agarró por la cintura. Se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez fue él quien se abandonó a aquellos ojos miel que lo miraban expectantes, después su mirada se posó en sus labios, igual que aquella mañana hace un mes, y se acordó del primer beso en la enfermería.

Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta de que habían estado demasiado tiempo mirándose pues algunos que otros ojos de alumnos estaban fijos en ellos. Snape carraspeó y se incorporó tenso.

-Granger, ¿siempre va a ser usted tan patosa?-Dijo soltándola bruscamente y en voz alta para que todos aquellos que estaban mirándoles no pensaran cosas que no eran.

"Hombre, conclusiones muy desacertadas no serían…"- Otra vez esa maldita conciencia…

Ella, en vez de ponerse tensa y enfadarse por la humillación de su profesor, le sonrió.

-Disculpe profesor, soy una torpe.- Y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara se fue a por otra caja llena de adornos.

Cuando le dio la espalda sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. La estaba resultando tan difícil aparentar que no la importaba nada de lo que la dijera, mostrar esa falsa indiferencia…

Por otro lado Snape se cuestionaba por qué se comportaba así con ella. No era consciente de que desde que dejó de prestarle atención sentía la necesidad de intentar que ella volviese a comportarse como antes, y la única forma que se le ocurría era molestándola.

Esa noche podría ser una prueba importante, tenían ronda nocturna.

Desde el encuentro en la enfermería no habían vuelto a estar a solas en una situación así, y cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione sacase alguna conclusión respecto a si su plan estaba funcionando o no…


	15. Chapter 15: Quiero tenerte cerca

Holaaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo, la verdad es que me entretiene tanto escribir este fic... Muchas miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios

**Yetsave **Claro que se merece un escarmiento, y lo tendrá, creeme que va a pasarlo mal, aunque no en este fic, bueno un poco tal vez :)Respecto a la tercera persona... ya lo verás jajajaja.

**YazminSnape **¡Hermione parece tener mucha más fuerza de voluntad de lo que parece!Ya veremos que va pasando jajaja

besitos

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal, con la única novedad de que la profesora McGonnagall había decido anunciar que ese año algunos alumnos de otras escuelas de magia pasarían allí las vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando lo anunció el revuelo que se formó en el comedor fue considerable, todos los alumnos que se quedaban en el colegio se pusieron muy contentos al igual que la mayoría de profesores.

Hermione fue a su dormitorio tras la cena, se lavó los dientes, como buena hija de dentistas que era y se puso el pijama para hacer la ronda nocturna. Esa vez no podía llevar un pijama corto como la anterior vez, eran principios de Diciembre y podría coger una pulmonía.

Sin embargo se encargó de estar lo más guapa posible. Eligió un camisón largo hasta los pies de color negro, era vaporoso y tenía un escote que realzaba su bien formados senos. Encima se puso una bata a juego con la otra pieza, también de tela suave que dejó atada únicamente bajo su pecho.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras llamó al despacho de su profesor y él abrió la puerta para salir. La observó de arriba a abajo, otra vez tenía esa sonrisa suave y calmada.

-Sabe que puede hacer las rondas con ropa normal ¿verdad Granger?.-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Si, profesor, pero me gusta llegar e irme directa a la cama- contestó dulcemente.

Otra vez los dobles sentidos comenzaron a aturdir la cabeza de Snape, quién durante unos instantes estuvo callado pensando en su alumna y en camas… todo junto.

Al rato oyeron unos susurros dentro de un aula que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Dos alumnos de Gryffindor se besaban apasionadamente encima de uno de los pupitres y se apartaron sobresaltados cuando Snape abrió de un golpe la puerta.

-Vosotros dos… ¿Qué demonios os creéis que es este colegio? ¿Un burdel?.-Snape tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Ellos no contestaron, tenían la cabeza gacha y estaban rojos como tomates.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor para cada uno. Y mañana a primera hora pasen por mi despacho para anunciarles su castigo. ¡LARGO!

Los dos alumnos salieron como alma que lleva el mismísimo Voldemort. Hermione observó a su profesor, aún tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?- dijo riendo mientras continuaban su camino.

-Y aún más cuando son de Gryffindor.- contestó él, provocando que su alumna frunciera el ceño.

-Pues te lo vas a pasar de lo lindo cuando vengan los otros alumnos en navidad…

-Y más si vienen de Durmstrang ¿verdad Granger?.-definitivamente era el rey de las puñaladas por la espalda, pero esta vez ella no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Digamos que la fama de fríos que tienen los noruegos no se puede aplicar a ciertos… momentos…

Por dentro Snape estaba soprendido por el atrevimiento de Hermione a la hora de contrarrestar su ataque, aunque no dejó que ella lo notara.

"La leona sabe sacar las garras" pensó.

-Ya veo que no perdió el tiempo, nunca creí que fueras de ese tipo de diversiones tan joven, parecía que t gustaba más estar encerrada devorando libros…

-Bueno, creo que eso lo ha podido comprobar por usted mismo, profesor.- Snape se quedó parado mientras ella seguía caminando con una sonrisa de superioridad, esa noche la chica estaba especialmente mordaz, y él especialmente torpe.

Las contestaciones de Hermione lo único que hicieron fue que los pensamientos hacia ella fueran aún más intensos. Las imágenes de cada uno de sus encuentros se agolpaban en su cabeza, la primera vez en clase, aquella noche en el baile de halloween…

Puedo ver como ella se giraba para esperarle y pudo notar como los pezones de su alumna se atisbaban bajo la tela de su ropa, de cómo esa bata tan fina caía suavemente por sus caderas, y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo ella con inocencia fingida. Podía notar como él la comía con la mirada y eso la satisfacía enormemente, pero tenía que controlarse, o de lo contrario, volverían a acostarse y él, una vez más se desahogaría y la dejaría plantada.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar, pues parecía que la boca se le había quedado seca.

-Ehmm si, camine, no tenemos toda la noche.- dijo de forma autoritaria pasando a su lado.

Siguieron la ronda en silencio hasta acercarse al punto en el que se separaban sus caminos.

-Vaya, pues hoy si que ha sido rápida la ronda. Leeré un rato para coger sueño, buenas noches profesor.- empezó a caminar por el pasillo de piedra pero justo antes de doblar la esquina él la llamo, fue un acto reflejo, sin pensar.

-¡Granger!- ella sonrió triunfante justo antes de girarse y cambió la expresión para que él no la viera.- Si no tiene sueño en mi despacho tengo… un té… de melisa y valeriana, un remedio muggle, pero… bastante efectivo.

"¿Me está invitando a tomar un té en su despacho a las 12 de la noche?" pensó la chica "O Snape está delirando o realmente mi plan está resultando…"

Mientras pensaba en sus cosas no se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado y él lo interpretó de manera errónea.

-Olvidelo, es tarde y ambos deberíamos descan…

-No, no, estaré encantada de aceptar la invitación.- "mierda, quizás eso sonó un poco desesperado, bueno ya tendré ocasión de arreglarlo más tarde" pensó

Sin decir nada él se dirigió camino de las mazmorras ondeando su negra capa y ella le siguió. Cuando llegaron a su despacho él abrió la puerta y la cedió el paso.

"Serás un pervertido, pero las formas no hay que perderlas" se dijo a sí mismo pensando en el motivo que le había impulsado a invitarla.

Quería sentirla de nuevo, quería besarla y notar el calor de sus cuerpos rozándose, era más que eso, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla un rato más solo para él, disfrutar de su compañía.

"Esto se te ha ido de las manos completamente Severus…"

-Siéntese.- Era increíble cómo ni en una situación como aquella perdía ese tono autoritario y seco que le caracterizaba. Siempre daba la impresión de que necesitaba tener el control, pero eso se le había acabado.

Snape se dirigió hacia el mueble-bar he ido aparecer una taza humeante donde puso una bolsita con las hierbas que había mencionado. Se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego y ocupó su lugar frente a ella.

-Tome.

-Gracias.- dijo mirándole profundamente a los ojos mientras daba un sorbo que hizo que se quemara la lengua.- Ayyy- gritó.

Su profesor la miró divertido mientras daba un trago a su copa y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde lo ha calentado? ¿En el infierno?.

-Un té frío es un refresco señorita Granger.

-No sabía que era usuario de cosas muggles.-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi, Granger. De todas formas, esto no es para mí.

-¿Entonces por qué lo guarda en su despacho?

-Más de una vez algún que otro alumno ha venido a pedirme pociones para dormir, sin embargo me está prohibido suministrarlas a no ser que sea un problema grave. Esto podría considerarse un… placebo.

-Ah, muy bien, entonces no me va a servir de nada ahora que sé que no tiene efecto.

-En realidad eso es discutible. Muchos muggles opinan que estas dos hierbas tienen la capacidad de relajar la mente y el cuerpo. Solo que en el mundo mágico tenemos plantas mucho más eficaces para la misma función.

-Como la _papavera somno, _¿verdad? (n/a: papavera somno significa amapola dormida en latín)

-De hecho es una de las más potentes, se utiliza en una de las pociones para dormir más complejas que existen. Si se añadiese un solo pétalo más de la pro…

-De la proporción adecuada podría hacer dormir para siempre a quién la ingiera…

Él la miró con la ceja alzada.

-Vaya Granger, ya veo que ha estado estudiando por su cuenta,cosa que no me sorprende por su afán de destacar por encima de cualquiera, pero no tenía previsto hablarle de esta poción hasta prácticamente finalizado el curso.

-Bueno, esa creo… que… la tengo dominada.- confesó sin mirarle a la cara.

-Mire, aunque, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, reconozco que usted tiene un don para este campo, no creo que esté capacitada para prepararla aún.

-No sería la primera vez.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por el despacho.

-Y… ¿se puede saber que le llevó a cometer la estupidez de realizar un poción de ese calibre?.

Ella debatió sobre si contárselo o no, creería que era una idiota…

-¿Usted… la ha tomado alguna vez?- preguntó tímidamente.

Tardó en responder pensando en aquella vez que no quiso despertar y solo le dio tiempo a mojar sus labios, pues Albus le arrebató el vaso de las manos. Durmió durante un mes.

-No.- mintió.-¿Y usted?.

Ella se puso colorada como un tomate y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

-Creo que eso puedo interpretarlo como una afirmación. Y dígame Granger que la hizo cometer semejante estupidez, es una poción muy fuerte y su mala realización puede traer consecuencias muy…

-Hubo un momento, durante séptimo curso que… no… no podía más. No dormía y las pocas veces que lo hacía despertaba entre pesadillas terroríficas, la guerra, el no saber dónde están mis padres, Ron…- una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, Snape pudo sentir su dolor, y aunque no era hombre ni de abrazos ni de palabras de consuelo, intentó calmarla a su manera.

-Señorita Granger, yo creo que la conozco más de lo que ambos creíamos, así que permítame que la de un consejo. Nunca deje que el peso de los problemas la haga ceder. Igual que puede convertir este escritorio en un simple alfiler, puede convertir el plomo en paja.- Su voz no sonaba amable, seguía siendo seca y siseante, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ella le miró sonriente, no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación tan sincera con él, el acercamiento entre ambos era inminente.

-Gracias profesor.

-No hay de qué.

"Quizás algún día la cuente mi experiencia con aquella maldita poción." Él mismo se asustó de su pensamiento, el si quiera plantearse expresar sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera Dumbledore, era inimaginable. "Merlín pero que me está haciendo esta mujer…" Snape vio a la chica bostezar suavemente.

-Bueno señorita Granger, será mejor que aproveche el sueño no se vaya a desvelar.

-Si, creo que voy a marcharme. – dijo acercándose a él.- Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Entonces sin que ni si quiera pudiese verlo venir ella se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se marchó dejando a Snape como si le hubiera alcanzado el petrificus totalus mejor realizado del mundo y con una mezcla de sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo…

"Mierda"…


End file.
